Pasarela
by Pandora Hibiki
Summary: Boa es una super modelo, luffy un fotógrafo, tendra boa las habilades para conquistar a este despistado fotógrafo? Descubranlo. Rated M por futuros lemons y muerte de mas de un personaje.
1. Chapter 1

Hola chicos y chicas aqui con un nuevo fic espero que les guste.

Los personajes no son mios pertenec a Eiichiro Oda yo solo les complico su exitencia. :3

Estoy harta de todo esto siempre es lo mismo pasarela tras pasarela, mi rostro en la mejores revista de moda, ser asediada por miles de paparazzi, mi vida una burla de lo que algún día soñé ser. Yo Boa hancock la emperatriz pirata, apodo que me han puesto por robar la atención de todos, sin importar edades o género sé que me adoran y no importa lo que haga ellos me perdonaran porque soy hermosa.

Esta vez el desfile se presentaría en el archipiélago shabondy.

-Boa el desfile está por comenzar. 5 min para salir, prepárate- Oía a nyo decirme mientras retocaba los últimos detalles de mi vestuario, lencería en invierno era el tema. Traía puesto un conjunto con incrustaciones de diamantes y zafiros, tenía en mis hombros una gran boa blanca, una espada en la cintura, mi cabello caía hasta más debajo de mis caderas mis tacones eran vertiginosos, el maquillaje en m i cara era de color azul y plata con zirconio delineando mis ojos azules profundos. Lista para salir me coloque al inicio de la fila, con mi postura imponente y una mirada que congelaría a cualquiera.

Pude ver a un tipo parado de espaldas tocado un solo de violín, el escenario estaba en completo silencio. Entonces las luces comenzaron a parpadear pude ver al tipo voltearse ahora con un traje rosa llena de adornos, con una guitarra eléctrica entonces esa fue mi señal de salida.

-En esta tarde tan importante nos honra presentar una a nueva línea de lencería para esta época invernal llena de glamour y deseo para aquellos que desean tener una fantasía llena de exigencia y buen gusto.-

La pasarela era mía yo gobernaba en donde sea, dos vueltas alzando un poco las manos una mirada por todo el recito una pequeña sonrisa y pude ver a hombres, mujeres de todas las edades sonrojarse entonces di la vuelta de regreso, vi pasara a mi lado a una modelo novata llamada Perona con un conjunto rosa con holanes negros dando el aspecto de gotic lolita doll, esa chica siempre tan rara, tras ella venia Nico robin otra estrella madura que a sus siete años conmociono en el mundo de la moda cabello corto negro, al llegar nuevamente tras bambalinas salió Nami una delgada chica de escasos 18 años cabello largo y color naranja, cada una de nosotras con distintos atuendos el mío el que representaba la época.

-Esta será la pasarela más vista por todos-Claro además sabes que habrá una sección de fotos para el próximo catalogo-Claro pero solo las mejores saldrán ellas y ya sabemos quiénes son-susurraban baby five y violet con algo de envidia-Claro pero también se rumora que el fotógrafo será nada menos que monkey D. luffy-Chicas a escena.

"Monkey D. Luffy ese nombre"

-Boa este será el último traje que se presentara así que saldrás en 15 min, prepárate.- esta vez era un baby doll rojo y blanco muy sexy me apresure mientras brook hacia mi presentecion.

Me coloque en un cuarto blanco con un sillón en forma de boa blanca con manchas rojas.

Este es el último grito de la moda modelando un sexy babydoll la emperatriz boa hanckok.

Salía a escenario sentada en la boa desde el fondo con una mirada de arrogancia con la piernas cruzadas me levante lentamente, lanzando un beso al aire di dos vueltas miles de flashes inundaban el lugar, gritos, hombres con los ojos en forma de corazón. Tenía todo a mis pies y Monkey D. Luffy no sería una excepción. Con este pensamiento regrese tras bambalinas con una multitud aplaudiendo sin parar.

Escuche a Madam Shyarly dar las gracias a todos por su asistencia y dando por terminada la pasarela. Al estar todas en los camerino escuche una plática entre nami y robin que me llamo mucho la atención, no es que espiara es solo que estaban a mi lado, mientras quitaba mi maquillaje.

-Robin ya te enteraste luffy será el encargado de las fotos del catálogo de primavera-Decía mientras amarraba su cabello.-Tiene un buen rato desde que no lo vemos crees que haya cambiado un poco, creo que también zoro vendrá, ¿qué opinas robin?-

-Espero que así sea, hace dos años que no los vemos, los extraño -Si tienes razón, espero que ese cabezota de luffy haya cambiado un poco y zoro… bueno solo espero que no se pierdan-ambas rieron un poco -vámonos nos espera una gran recepción-

Por el espejo las veía marcharse, como es que ellas lo conocían tan bien, que nami hablaba de esa forma de luffy, él es un reconocido camarógrafo, había algo que me llamo mucho la atención, tal vez el ímpetu en las palabras de nami o la añoranza que vi en robin al ser mencionados no lo sé pero si sabía lo que yo quería.

– Te voy a conocer, caerás como todos eso te lo aseguro Monkey D. Luffy!, -Terminando de desmaquillarme marche a mi cuarto de hotel.

Que les parecio este comienzo, solo aviso que algunas personalidaes seran cambiadas, espero que no se note mucho, buen inicio de semana y nos leemos.

:3

Bye, Bye


	2. Anuncio

Hola chicos y chicas aui con el segundo capitulo.

Los personajes no me pertenecen son obra de Eiichiro Oda. Yo solo les complico un poco su existencia :3

* * *

Un taxi me llevo hasta el hotel, aun no era muy noche pero solo quería relajarme, el trabajo siempre es tan estresante, con tantas cámaras y acosadores por donde vea. Al llegar a mi cuarto fui directamente al baño abriendo las llaves, para que la tina comenzara a llenarse, saliendo del cuarto de baño coloque mi abrigo sobre la cama, me quite la ropa, cubría mi desnudez con una toalla.

Rocié el jabón en la tina que estaba a medio llenar para las burbujas, también busque sales con aroma a fresas, cerrando las llaves entre en la tina, mi cuerpo se relajó la temperatura era exelente y en mi estad, un baño de burbujas era perfecto tome la esponja lo pase por mi cuello pensando en ese fotógrafo, ¿cómo será? acaso será un hombre de edad, o será un jovenzuelo pervertido, enjabono una de mis piernas pasando la esponja lentamente.

-¿Boa?-Escucho a sandersonia preguntar desde la entrada. Escucho como es cerrada la puerta suavemente.

-Salgo en un momento-Dispuesta a salir de la tina-No descuida solo vine por un abrigo para mí y otro para merigold, ¿acaso no asistirás a la recepción que se preparó para todas las modelos?-No sonia ya sabes que no me gusta, además mañana madam shyarly nos quiere temprano en el estudio por lo del nuevo catálogo.

-Entiendo no nos esperes despierta-escuche la puerta nuevamente. Agregando sales al agua cerré los ojos.

Con nami y robin

Nos despedimos de todas la modelos solo nos faltó una pero siempre nos trata como a unas tontas y esa es boa. Tarde en salir con mi abrigo y robin ya me estaba esperando a la salida.

-Robin tu ¿qué opinas de boa?- Le decía mientras caminábamos rumbo a la recepción que no se encontraba lejos, me volteo a mirar y pensó-¿Boa-san?, es una modelo con mucha experiencia creo que aprenderíamos mucho de ella.-Me sonrió-Robin yo hablaba de qué opinas de ella como persona no como modelo…-Ah bueno es orgullosa-Siguió caminando sin prestarle importancia. Siempre tan seca.

Al llegar nos recibieron varios meseros había uno rubio que en cuanto nos vio entrar, como remolino llego para atendernos-Nami-swan, robin-chwan-Decía con corazones en sus ojos yo lo mire algo molesta y robin le sonrrio con amabilidad, el lugar era maravilloso mesas llenas de extravagantes bocadillos, logre ver a muchas modelas alguna novatas como yo, otras más experimentada como robin y boa, me pregunto si vendrá?, a lo lejos vi a madam shyarly platicando con don flamingo otro diseñador de renombre, algo extraño en mi opinión, siempre con un abrigo rosa lleno de plumas supongo que por su nombre

-Nami- chwan-Era sacada de mis pensamientos por el rubio de traje negro que me ofrecía una copa de vino explicándome su tan difícil elaboración. Yo solo lo miraba algo confundida ya que si con esto trataba de cortejarme estaba saliendole muy mal.

–Tengo que retírame, te dejo nami-san-me decía robin mientras guardaba su teléfono-Pero robin apenas llegamos-Le decía algo confundida y molesta-Si pero tengo algo importante que hacer te veré mañana para la sesión de fotos no te desveles- Sonriendo también se despidió del rubio, no me quedo más que buscar a alguien con quien platicar.

-Hermosa nami-Me decía le rubio-Como es que sabes mi nombre ¿yo ni siquiera se el tuyo?-Decía mientras tomaba un poco de vino-Quien no te conoce hermosa nami, tú belleza llena de luz cada pasarela que pisas, es como ver a una diosa bajar de sus aposentos solo para que simples mortales como yo se declaren sus eternos enamorados y esclavos-Basta cómo te llamas-Me estaba desconcentrando nuca nadie me había hablado de esa manera, siempre era boa la que recibía esa clase de comentarios.-Sanji a tus ordenes hermosa nami-Me decía mientras se inclinaba para besar mi mano-…Sanji-Cielos me estaba poniendo roja no sé si por el vino o por sus cursilerías, tenía que retirarme. Vi a perona a lo lejos le dije a sanji que me disculpara y fui directo hacia ella.

-Perona-Nami pensé que ya no vendrías, siéntate y ¿robin?-Me dijo que tenía algo que hacer y se marchó.-bueno que se la va hacer su edad ya no la deja andar libremente-Muchas de las chicas de la mesa se rieron yo solo tomaba más vino, algo que tenía que parar si no quería aparecer en los tabloides de mañana.

-Te presento a monet-Hola me llano nami-Mucho gusto nami-Viene de Italia, una cara nueva que aparecerá en el catálogo, en tu opinión a quien crees que elija, nami?-No lo sé a lo mejor a boa o a robin tiene muchas experiencia-Yo creo que ya las debería ir jubilando ya no están para esto-Tal vez y reí un poco.-Hablando de boa ya vieron entraron sus hermanas sander sonia y Boa merigold. Todas volteamos averlas-Vamos chicas sean más discretas-Nos regañaba perona.

-Ya vieron a madam shyarly esta con don flamingo. -Violet crees que estén haciendo negocios o solo se pone de acuerdo para tener una noche loca llena de pasión. -Baby eres una si sañosa solo son negocios-Clarto violet y tu aun eres virgen-Todas reímos.

-Señoritas-Decía sanji mientras nos ofrecía más vino-Que guapo es el cocinero no creen chicas- Decia algo sonrojada violet, así que es el cocinero.-Guapo yo creo que ya se te subió el vino violet-La regañaba baby 5 -Si además se nota que es un don juan mira como trata a miss valentine y a sadi se le cae la baba.-La apoyaba rebeca-Vamos baby, rebeca no sean tan duras-les decía violet.

-Que se le va hacer somos sueños hechor realidad para cualquier hombre- decía monet quien solo nos escuchaba hasta ese momento. Vimos a shyarli levantarse y agitar su copa.-Cállense chicas la vieja va a hablar-¡Perona!-Le dijimos todas al mismo tiempo.

-Chicas esta noche ha sido un éxito las criticas serán un halago para cada una de ustedes mis hermosa sirenas-Todas aplaudimos entusiasmadas-Pero también el motivo de esta reunión es presentarles a don flamingo próximo socio uniendo dressrosa y diseños sirena trayendo a nosotras nuevas tendencias no solo en lencería, también habrá más modelos masculinos aportados por don flamigo-ante lo último muchas gritaron de alegría-Calma chicas, así que brindemos por esta unión y el desfile que fue un gran éxito, salud hermosas sirenas-

-!Salud¡-Gritamos todas emocionadas, si porque yo también lo hice, desde que entre al modelaje no he trabajo con ningún modelo masculino será interesante.-Todas en la mesa brindamos, llevaron la comida algunas salieron a bailar la fiesta apenas comenzaba y amenazaba con tardar hasta la madrugada.

En el cuarto del hotel de robin

Al abrir la puerta y dejar sus cosas unos fuertes brazos la estrujaron-Te extrañe tanto-Yo también robin-entre las sombras se apreciaba una pareja comerse a besos llenos de pasión una noche que apenas comenzaba para estos amante.

continuara...

* * *

Que les parecio? quien sera ese amante de robin? bueno tambien quiero agradecer a Veizser por su comentario y a Yixi gracias, saben que esto inspira para seguir escribiendo, pues como dicen esos comentarios hacen que nos inspiren para seguir adelante.

No pienso dejar inconclusa la historia asi que no se precupen, cada cuanto actualizare no lo se depende d emi musa sin mas lindo fin de semana y nos leemos en el guiente cap.

Bye :3


	3. Monet

Hola aqui un nuevo cap espero que le guste.

Los personajes no me pertenece son de Eiichiro Oda yo solo los hago sufrir y mucho.

* * *

-Al fin regresas-Perdón Robin sabes que mi trabajo es tan extenuante-mientras nos veíamos a los ojos.-Bajo su mano hasta mi cintura apresándola más a su cuerpo caminamos entre la oscuridad hasta sentir la fría pared en mi espalda.-Mmm, te quedaras-Si Robin me quedare-ahora besaba mi cuello, el calor aumentaba.

Ella tocaba su trabajada espalda quitándole su playera, el sin perder tiempo desabotonaba su blusa hasta quitarla rápidamente, Robin hizo lo mismo con él.

–Te necesito tanto-le dice al oído dejando un camino de besos por su cuello y hombro, baja lentamente un tirante de su sostén con la otra mano lo desabrocha, deslizándolo lentamente.

-Law-Saber que me necesita es algo grandioso.-la-law-Siento si mano sobre uno de mis senos y su boca en el otro-Ah law-Se me eriza la piel con solo el contacto sus labios, su húmeda lengua comenzando a hacer círculos delicadamente en mi seno, lo succiona cual bebe, solo puedo jugar con su cabello. El masaje en el otro hace que mi cuerpo comience a calentarse sintiendo una opresión en el pecho, la respiración me falta cada vez que cambia de lugar.

-Robin, sé que mi trabajo me aleja de ti constantemente, perdóname, te prometo que nunca volveremos a separarnos, esta vez es para siempre-La levanta suavemente y la lleva hasta la cama colocándola delicadamente, él se sienta en el borde de esta-Pero tu dejaras ese trabajo-Pero law-Robin no te lo estoy preguntado-Callándola con un beso.

Me sentía molesta, no me lo estaba pidiendo me lo estaba ordenando, mas sus caricia sobre mi piel, sus besos hicieron que olvidara aquello, solo para concentrarme en lo que estaba sintiendo, sus hábiles manos me quitaban la falda, la cual bajaba lentamente. Tenía ya una necesidad por sentirlo dentro, por hacerme llegar a tocar el paraíso lo vi quitarse el pantalón y lo demás, lo mire detenidamente su cuerpo marcado lleno de tatuajes sentí su cuerpo mover la cama, le sonreí el me quito lo que falto….

-Bip-bip-uhm-Me removía entre las sabanas de mi cuarto algo adolorida por el extenuante ejercicio de aquella madrugada apenas había dormido, volteando lentamente apague el despertador me levantaría y prepararía algo de desayunar para ambos entonces al voltear no lo encontré, algo que me hizo pararme de golpe, tal vez había ido al baño pero no escuche nada.

-Otra vez…-molesta me levante y apresure a cambiarme pues shyarli nos había citado temprano y si no me apuraba llegaría tarde.

-Me las pagaras law.-

:::Con boa:::

-Bip-bip-Abriendo perezosamente los ojos apaga la alarma, poniendo su brazo sobre sus ojos.

-Shyarly por qué carajo nos citas tan temprano-Levantándose comienza a buscar su ropa-Hoy llevare un vestido morado y zapatillas del mismo color.-Boa apresúrate o se te hará tarde el desayuno está listo, tras cepillarse solo toma un vaso de jugo de naranja y sale de la habitación.

-Esa boa siempre es lo mismo, un día se va a enfermar-como si entendiera merigold- Decía sander sonia mientras tomaba un poco de leche.

Saben que no debo comer muchas calorías y aun así siempre están en mi contra-Subiendo al taxi que la llevaría hasta el estudio fotográfico.

-Solo las mejores 6 modelos, aun cuando mi lugar estaba asegurado, quien será esa nueva cara que aparecería en el catálogo?.- No podía permitirse que algo la arruinara y menos un dolor de estómago o algo por el estilo.

:::En el estudio:::

-Vaya-vaya parece que llegamos temprano zoro-Claro-Wow zoro ya viste están poniendo la mesa de los bocadillos-Con ojos de estrella-Luffy apenas son las nueve y ya estas alucinando con carne-Es parte de mi trabajo a demás si no como no puedo trabajar adecuadamente-Acercándose a la mesa con rapidez.

-Buenos días Luffy-kun, me da gusto que sea de tu agrado-La dice shyarly mientras se acerca a él.

-Mmghfm-Traga primero luffy- propinándole un golpe en la cabeza lo cual hace a luffy pasarse la comida-Gracias shyarle y dime donde están tus modelos-No tardan en llegar luffy-kun-Se acerca a la mesa para toma una fresa- la mesa estará como me lo pediste no te preocupes-acercando la fresa a su boca mira a zoro. –Sígueme, zoro necesito que me ayudes con algunas cosas-Mordiendo la fresa zoro se intimida es hermosa y él es un poco débil.

-Claro, luffy regreso en un…-Al ver a luffy gritando sugoi y dando vuelta a la mesa llena de carne, cierra los ojos y lanza un bufido-Ese luffy siempre es lo mismo-

-Te sigo shyarli-Avanzando un poco shyarly pone a zoro contra la pared-Nunca pensé que el ayudante de luffy fura aponerse tan guapo-Dándole un beso, zoro quedo hecho una piedra, sentía sus manos recorrer su cuerpo, su lengua intrusa acariciar la suya. Las manos de zoro a punto de tomar su cintura más la mirada de una mujer lo atrajo a la realidad, empujando suavemente a shyarly.

-¿Qué haces?-Shyarly lo mira sorprendida ningún hombre la había rechazado antes-Hace algunos años perdí a alguien por mi debilidad, así que mantén tu distancia y tu profesionalismo sobre la raya-Soltándola regresa al lado de luffy-Ella muy molesta regresa a su oficina para esperar furiosa a sus modelos.

:::Monet:::

-Do-donde estoy-Temblaba de miedo lleva un rato atada y vendad de los ojos, tenía frio, miedo, solo se escuchaban gritos algunas herramientas eléctricas que ahogaban esos grito, recordaba haber salido de la fiesta ya entrada la madrugada haber llegado al hotel, recuerda su cuarto, como se cambiaba para ir a dormir, su cama y de repente aquí sola llena de temor sin poder evitarlo grito –¡AAYYUUDAAA!-Llorando-Sáquenme de aquí no quiero morir!-Se escuchan solo sus sollozos, las muñecas le duelen.

-Como termine aquí-Eso te lo puedo contestar yo…-Que? Quien está ahí?, sáqueme de aquí por favor-Es muy cierto lo que dijiste, su belleza es casi intoxicarte y no he podido pasarlo por alto, desde que te vi entrando a ese lugar me llamaste mucho la atención, tu cabello verde limon tus ojos color miel quede prendado de ti-

Monet temblaba pues su futuro era incierto, el lugar era lúgubre se escullaban goteras ratas caminando por el lugar, algunas llegaba a tocar sus pies, sus dientes tintineaban.

-Sabes creo que tu serás un experimento magnifico, ja-ja-jajajaja- Al escuchar si tétrica risa sudo frio "experimento" acaso esta pensando matarla!

-AUXILIOOO!-grito con todas sus fuerzas-Pequeña monet no te sirve de nada gritar en esta mazmorra nadie podrá escucharte solo yo-Acercándose a ella destapo sus ojos tardo un poco para que pudiera acostumbrarse a la luz.

-¿Quién es usted?-Era un tipo tan alto de cara blanca con largo cabello negro, ¿acaso eran esos cuernos lo que le salían de su cabeza?, vestían una bata blanca tenia los labios pintados de color azul un traje amarillo con rayas negras y sus ojos amarillo me causaron mucho miedo.-¿Que-que es eso, que es lo que me va hacer?-Nada querida solo te voy a mejorar-Lo veía con una sonrisa retorcida en su rostro entonces vi que salía humo por su bata este humo me hizo sentir ligera mas no me desmayo. –De-deje-me ir-Lo sentí cargarme me coloco sobre una plancha fría mis manos pesaban mis pies no respondían era el momento perfecto para escapar pero todo comenzaba a dar vueltas ya no podía ni pararme el comezón a silbar, se puso unos guantes negros sus delgadas cejas me parecían bonitas. –Esto te dolerá un poco, pero por favor no te muevas mucho o arruinaras todo-Logre escuchar volteando mi rostro, tenía los ojos medio abiertos, lo vi voltear tenía algo en sus manos pero que era.

-Ahhhhh!-Sentí el primer corte-Carajo falle-Ahhhh!-Callo el primero-entonces sentí algo horrible parte de mi pie cayó al piso pude verlo.-Quería correr, salir de ese espantoso lugar comencé a llorar nuevamente mi pecho dolía sentía desesperación, mas ya no podría, recordé porque había venido aquí. Monet la hermosa modelo italiana que había cruzado la gran line para poder trabajar para le reconocida diseñadora Shyarli.- sé que moriré. Po-por qu…e yo?-Te aseguro que estarás aún mejor querida-Ahhhh!-

Detrás de esas puertas se escondía un científico al cual le encantaba hacer experimentos humanos, aquel que ha estado bajo la mira del gobierno mundial por años.

Continuara...

* * *

Que les parecio este nuevo cap?

Se que prometi un zoro robin solo no se molesten ya la histora avanzara y sabran por que no estan juntos.

Gracias por sus hermoso comentarias solo asi se que les esta gustando la histora, al en lo personal no me gusta mucho el luffy nami pero lo pensare respondiendo aun comentario. Nos leemos en el proximo cap lindo fin de semana. :3


	4. Pelea

Hola aqui nuevamente con un cap mas disfrutenlo

Los personajes no son mio pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda yo solo los hago sufrir.

* * *

-Pequeña no grites haces esto aún más difícil de lo que ya es, además aun no te está permitido morir hasta que veas mi obra de arte-Cosía las heridas lentamente ahora por pies tenia patas parecidas a las de una avestruz.

Llorando resignada-¿Po-por qué yo?-el dolor ya no estaba presente, se sentía adormilada solo veía al tipo ir y venir con más instrumentos y unas alas verdes-Solo un poco más casi termino-No-no por-por fa-favor-Decía casi sin poderse entender.

-¿Porque vine a este lugar?, ¿porque tuvo que interesarme el modelaje?, ¿porque este tipo tenía que mirarme?- Se repetía una y otra vez, volteo lentamente a su lado derecho pues sintió su mano moverse, abriendo los ojos lo más que pudo vio al científico empuñar una pequeña hacha de cocina.

-No-ya no había suplica que no hubiese pronunciado, sus susurros ya eran casi inexistentes su voz se confundía con las goteras, con el sonido de los instrumentos, lagrimas esparcidas por toda su cara su respiración entrecortada mostrando su terror y miedo por aquel final que estaba próximo. Cerró los ojos y cayo por fin en un anhelado desmayo del cual no quería volver a despertar.

:::En el estudio:::

Eran cerca de 9:05 de la mañana cuando la primera modelo llego hasta la oficina de shyarly.

-Buenos días…-!Estas son oras de llegar nami, acaso te pago para que llegues tarde!-Nami se hacía pequeña detrás de la puerta, pues no entendía muy bien porque la estaba regañando ya se encontraba lista solo iba a saludar.

-Shy-shyarly yo…-!No me interrumpas acaso no vez la gravedad de tu irresponsabilidad!-Si-Si perdón-¿Rayos tenía que estar de mal humor? Pensaba nami, viéndola respirar profundamente, se daba un masaje en su nariz-Retírate antes de que me enoje más.- Salió sin hacer el más mínimo ruido.

Cerrando la puerta de la oficina de shyarly camina hacia donde se llevaran a cabo las fotos. Encontrándose con zoro y luffy desayunado, sus ojos se abrieron al verlos, corrió hacia ellos.

-Chicos-Abrazando a luffy-Nami-el cual esta comiendo-Zoro-cerrando sus ojo-Ha pasado tanto tiempo.-¿Siempre son tan impuntuales?-No entiendo se supone ya todas deberían estar aquí, díganme ¿cómo les fue? no los he visto en dos años-¿Y robin?-Eh, no lo sé anoche se retiró temprano supuse que ya estaría aquí-Con ojos de complicidad-Así que la quieres ver, eh-Es raro no verlas juntas-Claro zoro, que fue lo que le hiciste la última vez-Nada ahora acompáñame te explicare un poco de cómo será la dinámica-

Ella lo siguió hasta el set, el cual era un cuarto blanco lleno de ropa. Con muchos accesorios, más adentro otro cuarto con varias ambientaciones, aun cuando afuera no había gente, llegando a parecer un lugar totalmente vacío, ahí había mucha gente concentrada, maquillistas ayudantes en la ambientación había tanto movimiento que mareaba.

-Nami-swan-Esa voz-Llegando cual remolino se apodero de su mano-Cuanta belleza-besa tiernamente su mano, haciendo que nami se sonroje -Sanji-kun- zoro no le quita la vista a ese tipo de cabellera rubia-Es un placer verla hermosa nami como a amanecido?

-Y este tipo quien es nami?-Eh? Lo conocí ayer en la fiesta, se llama sanji es un cocinero, es cierto ¿que haces aquí sanji?-empujando a zoro levemente logra alejarlo de nami, zoro se molesta

-Mi hermosa nami-swan, no he podido dormir desde que toque tu hermosa piel por primera vez-ante el comentario zoro se enfurece pues pareciera insinuar algo mas-Que! Aléjate de ella maldito pervertido-empuja a sanji con más fuerza, provocando que oscurezca la mirada de sanji- Aléjate tu maldito-Basta dándole un golpe a cada uno con una cara de miedo-Este no es el lugar, zoro será mejor que regreses con luffy y tú no has contestado mi pregunta-recuperándose con un chichón en la cabeza con una x blanca, enciende un cigarrillo-Se me pidió una mesa de bocadillos para esta sesión, pero creo será únicamente para el fotógrafo casi a terminado con lo que prepare, te dejo hermosa nami cuídate -con ojos de corazón sale de aquel cuarto-Esto va a ser complicado con estos dos-Respirando profundo se sienta en una silla para dar comienzo al maquillaje.

:::Boa:::

-Para ser invierno hace mucha calor aquí adentro-A lo lejos observa a un chico de chaleco azul comiendo, otro junto a él, de cabello verde, pasa sin mirarlos.

-Boa por aquí-Sentándose frente a un espejo una maquillista comienza con su trabajo. A su lado se encentra nami ya recibiendo instrucciones para su vestuario.-Maldición esa mocosa llego antes que yo, eso no habla bien de mí. No importa mejor así. -Sonriendo de lado logra ver como una a una llegan las modelos.

-Buenos días hancock-san-Sentándose a su lado tan pacifica como siempre-Buenos días Robin-Lista Boa-san por favor valla con ivankov-ese travesti otra vez nos va a vestir -Con gesto cansado llega hasta ivankov.

-Vaya, vaya la princesita se dignó a llegar-Lo mira enojada le molesta en sobre manera su actitud, no le tiene miedo o respeto, de echo a nadie, solo está ahí por la forma atinada en que viste a las modelos dándoles el toque indicado que ninguno otro puede hacer- Solo haz tu trabajo trasvesti-Secando a ivankov de su casillas.-Que dijiste insolente…-

-Buenos días chicas-entra shyarly más calmada, ivan le extiende el conjunto, Boa solo ríe de medio lado alejándose, las modelos ponen atención-La tardanza no es una virtud así que espero sea la última, en unos minutos más comenzar la sesión. Monkey D. Luffy está a cargo espero no recibir quejas. La sesión será durante tres días den su máximo chicas-Shyarly-san Monet aún no ha llegado y ya es bastante tarde-Llamare al hotel-Saliendo del lugar.

-Monet ese es el nombre de la extranjera-Entrando al cuarto de cambio en el cual hay un enorme espejo al frente.-Maldición con lo que odio los espejos-desbotonados el traje morado solo lo ve deslizarse por su cuerpo, quitándose la ropa interior propia dando logar al conjunto recibido. Un conjunto blanco-rosa de encaje muy diminuto, del consta de un sujetador de encaje con push up haciendo que sus senos se vean más grandes aun, con lazo rosa pálido. Una diminuta tanga blanca con ligeros, unas medias blancas.

Miro por largos segundos mi cuerpo, delineo la cadera los muslos. Haciendo poses frente al espejo-Para odiarte me llevo muy bien contigo-Le dice al espejo en forma coqueta-pero su mirada cambia, volteando un poco el cuerpo mira su espalda indecisa lentamente comienza levantar su cabello hasta visualizar muy bien aquel tatuaje aquel que le provoco grande dolor.

Escucha lo cortina correrse, queda inmóvil.-Oh, este no es el baño-Boa esta estática no puede creerlo-valla, valla me he equivocado-mirando el tatuaje, se aleja sin decir nada-¡Zoro! ¿dónde está el baño?-Se escucha gritar ese muchacho.

Boa aun esta en shock-Que se ha equivocado!-Sale echa un fiera-Donde esta ese mocoso insolente-Volteándola a ver se quedan quietas, camina con pasos decididos hasta donde se encuentra zoro-¿Dónde está tu ayudante?-zoro se encontrar preparando las cámaras, solo señala hacia donde se fue su amigo. Sus hermanas entraban en ese momento, se percataron de su molestia siguiendola.

-Como he podido ser tan descuidad- Piensa boa mientras camina hacia el lugar indicado, nami la mira presiente algo malo al igual que robin ambas siguen a boa saben del temperamento que tiene.

-Hancock-san puedo ayudarla en algo-Si boa, vamos sé que luffy te ha molestado hace un momento pero no es necesario hacer una rabita-Lárgate no es asunto tuyo ni tuyo tampoco robin.

-Cálmate boa este no es lugar-Que me calme dices sonia, él ha visto mi…-ambas hermanas se miraron entre si mas no dijeron nada al igualo que robin y nami.

-ah que bien me siento, ahora a trabajar-Con una gran sonrisa. –eh ¿nami, robin? ¿Qué hacen aquí?-Decía el muchacho un poco sorprendido. Volteando encontrando también a la chica que hace un momento había visto y a otras dos que no conocía.

-Oye yo he visto antes lo que tienes en la espalda es, donde lo vi…-mientras recuerda ve a robin correr frente a él para recibir una gran bofetada de boa.

-¡Boa!-Maldito mocoso insolente no vuelvas a repetir nada de lo que has visto-Su mirada oscura lo hizo enfadar, mas nami lo jalo del brazo-Luffy por favor-robin la observaba molesta. Entre sandersonia y merigold agarraban a boa.

-Entiendo nami- tranquilizándose, pero ante sus ojos nami era convertida en piedra-Na-nami…-Robin se queda estática ante lo ocurrido.

-¡Boa!-!Esto es la guerra!-Gritando boa, luffy se acerca a ella tu-tu hiciste eso cierto-Boa lo mira furiosa-Luffy-san no te acerques-Le dice robin-la cual también es convertida en piedra.

-Discúlpame, por favor entiendo la gravedad del asunto pero regrésalas, prometo no decirle a nadie lo que vi- ante sus súplicas boa se comenzó a calmar-Que son ellas de ti para que te importen tanto-Ellas-ellas son mis amigas-¿Amigas?, hmp-Las hermanas soltaron a boa-Esta bien te daré dos opciones: libero a tu amiga pero pierdes tu trabajo o solo las borro de la existencia y conservas tu trabajo-sé que mostraras tu verdadero ser nadie es tan bueno para renunciar a lo propio-piensa pues su respuesta es clara el egoísmo ganara más lo ve sonreír-Gracias, transfórmalas mi trabajo no importa siempre puedo dedicarme a algo más- se congelo ante su repuesta ya que no hubo algún atisbo de duda en sus palabras.

-Hermana- pasó de lado dirigiéndose hasta las estatuas, estas regresaron a la normalidad. Caminado de regreso-esta vez no diré nada sigue con tu trabajo-Si gracias- abraza a sus amigas las cuales no recuerdan como llegaron hasta ahí.

-Luffy que pasó-Nada vallan a sus lugares que la sesión comienza ya.

Continuara...

* * *

Bueno que les parecio, se esta ajustando al genero? creo que poco pero aun asi tretare de ajustarme. Por lo meintras sludos y bonito inicio de semana no leemos :3


	5. Sesión fotográfica

Holiss :3

One piece no me pertene es de **Eiichiro oda** yo solo los hago sufrir.

" _con letra cursiva son pensamientos_ "

* * *

:::Con Shyarly:::

-Buenos días, hotel bellanorte-" _Estos lugares que eligen"_ , pasando una mano por su sien-Me podrían comunicar a la habitación de 733-Si en un momento-" _eso tengo por contratar modelos extranjeras_ " Pasando su mano por la caja que había recibido una noche antes.-Disculpe la espera, no contestan gusta dejar algún mensaje-Una vena comenzaba a formársele-En cuanto llegue que se comunique con shyarly tiene mi número-Claro gracias por su llamada-Colgando, mira el reloj en su mano, ve por la ventana-¿Dónde estás monet?, tendré que utilizar alguien más-Salió por el recibidor hasta llegar donde comenzaría las sesión-Boa ven un momento por favor-Boa recuperando la respiración llega hasta shyarly-¿Qué pasa?-Sígueme, ya no llevaras ese conjunto.

Caminando entraron a la oficina de shyarly se podían ver grandes mesas, llenas de encajes con algunos bocetos, varios maniquíes con lencería, telas de distintos colores, el piso de madera hacia que sus tacones hicieran mucho ruido, la invito a sentarse en un sillón morado. Un amplio cuarto color blanco y techo morado hacia que la habitación se viera llena de luz.

-Monet no vendrá, no sé dónde se encuentra esa chiquilla, ayer me llego este modelo el que será el principal de este catálogo. Tú serás quien lo porte ve con la maquillistas y con ivankov para los accesorio-Sabes que no me gusta tratar con ese tipo-A mí tampoco me gusta tu carácter de princesita y aun así llevaras la prenda principal, que se la va a hacer-Boa torció la boca, tomando la caja salió del cuarto. –" _Modelos_ " marcando por su celular llama a ivankov-que vuelvan a maquillar a boa lleva el nuevo modelo, añade accesorios aun corset negro con tintes rojos quiero algo salvaje-Si, ¿negro? que no es primavera-Solo haz lo que te pido-Colgando continua con algunos bocetos-

Alvida e Ishilly una pelinegra con pecas, aprietan el corset negro, con pedrería roja y plateada con sumo cuidado, boa aguantado la respiración, ya solo faltaba aquello ya que traía puesto lo demás lo cual consistía en un ligero con encajes rojos-negro un bikini negro, media negras semi trasparentes, una zapatillas negras de terciopelo _-"¿Se supone que es primavera y meterá el negro?, auuu maldición cuesta tanto respirar con esta cosa y pesa aún más"_ -Listo boa, pasa con ivankov para los accesorios-Dando un suspiro llega hasta ivankov quien siempre tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro-Querida creo que es una maldición ver tu rostro todos los días, pero que se le va a hacer amo mi trabajo.-Colocándole los accesorios, que consistían en un sombrero pequeño de copa negro, con rosas rojas de lado, unos guates de satín negros hasta los codos junto con un fuete.

:::Luffy:::

-La ambientación está casi lista _-"¿una cama? Esto es un catálogo de lencería o una revista para caballeros luffy"_ , colocando las cámaras y encendiendo las lámparas que usaran.-Listo, que entre la primera modelo- _"hammock_ " pensó, no podía quitarle la mirada, hace un momento había tenido una fuerte pelea con ella-Por aquí, al lado de la cama siéntate y cruza las piernas-zoro la miraba atento, tomando su cámara. Boa caminaba con seguridad sentándose en la cama blanca con doseles.

Cruzando sus piernas lleva la punta del fuete a la comisura de sus labios rojo sangre sus manos cubiertas con guates largos de satín-Quiero una sonrisa y mirada de seducción hammock-"¿hammock?" se tensó, al escuchar al fotógrafo, quería gritarle, mas su profesionalismo la detuvo solo era un mocoso-Zoro posiciónate en la parte trasera de la cama-Si luffy- Zoro y luffy lanzaban disparos captando los suaves movimientos de boa.

-"¿ _Luffy, ese mocoso es el fotógrafo? estaba dispuesto a perderlo todo por ese par, que interesante"_ \- sonriendo malévolamente-Alza levemente la cara, gira hacia el reflector que está a tu derecha sutilmente, excelente-Tomando más fotos, se aleja escasamente hasta una pequeña mesa, cambiando el primer rollo con sumo cuidado, mete uno nuevo a su cámara-Bien ahora posiciónate al frente de la cama dándome la espalda, zoro desde tu lado saca close up de la parte diamantada del corset, bien, sube tu rodilla y voltea un poco hacia mí, coloca el fuete en tu espalda sujétalo con ambas manos, excelente -Zoro enfoca su cámara, luffy toma fotos de la parte baja de boa se nota el diminuto bikini que usa realzando sus glúteos, su piel blanca hace buen contraste, tomando fotos desde sus pies hasta la cintura.

-Bien casi terminamos aquí, deja el fuete sobre la cama quítate los guantes. De este lado hay una pared blanca ponte en el centro necesito que juegues con tu cabello, mete tus manos en la nuca alzando un apoco el cabello hasta la parte alta de tu cabeza cuando yo te indique lo iras soltando lentamente, zoro ponte a mi lado tú también toma fotos, míranos intercaladamente mientras lo sueltas, lista…ahora-un par de flashes más y terminaron.-Excelente zoro continuemos , robin es la siguiente en pasar, avisa que ya comiencen a iluminar el jardín.-Claro-Aun con la seguridad que simulaba tener, se sentía nervios de poder verla, después de 2 años , esta vez no se quedaría callado así lo odiara aún más, lo escucharía.

:::Robin:::

-Vamos robin casi es hora ya han terminado con boa, me pregunto que habrá pasado con monet- colocándose las pulseras que le daba ivankov-No lo sé nami-san, es raro se supone ella seria quien llevaría el traje que boa-san uso-Lista robin sígame la llevare con luffy-Claro gracias-Volteando hacia nami-Te dejo nami-san seguimos después-Con una leve sonrisa salió de la habitación-" _Respira robin, lo volverás a ver después de dos años, recuerda que ahora estas con law no lo olvides_ " con paso decididos llega al set que parecía ser una jardín con tantas plantas, había una silla de mimbre color blanco con varios cojines. Ella portaba un camisón rosa pastel con algunos bordados que le daba 8 dedos arriba de la rodilla, semi transparente el cabello un poco alborotado unas grandes arracadas.

-Hola robin tiempo sin verte-Decía luffy mientras exploraba los ángulos desde donde tomar las fotos-Si es un gusto, ha pasado tanto tiempo, no has cambiado luffy-san-Dándole una sonrisa-Robin por favor siéntate en la silla ponte cómoda en lo que termino, zoro que enciendan un poco más la luz de la parte trasera, tiene que simular un soleado pero sin parecer extremo.

Robin al oír, se le erizo la piel sintiendo que la respiración le faltaba, su corazón latía cada vez más rápido con solo escuchar su nombre-Zoro-Fue tan bajo que nadie se percató, sus ojos azules lo buscaban con ímpetu, el tiempo se detuvo al verlo acercarse, sin perder un solo movimiento. Su cabellera verde inconfundible, esos musculosos brazos, con la única diferencia de una cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo, aun conservando esos tres aretes en el oído.

Al verla de frente se quedó estático, se miraban con intensidad más ninguno dijo nada, ella dio el primer paso ignorándolo, recordando la sugerencia de luffy, se sentó, estaba muy cómodo-Bien creo es momento de comenzar.-Rrobin sube tu pie izquierdo, con ambas manos sujeta tu rodilla y mírame-Robin hacia lo que se le pedía- Sonríe un poco robin sin cerrar los ojos –mas flasheos-Relajate un poco estas muy tensa-Claro perdón-No te preocupes olvida todo, la cámara es tu amiga nosotros también.

-Robin sintiendo más confianza olvido todo para concentrase en su trabajo-Muy bien robin, ahora colócate de pie junto a las orquídeas déjanos ver tu espalda inclínate un poco, muy bien, zoro capta el otro ángulo, excelente robin-¿Te quitaras el camisón?-mientras zoro bajaba un poco la cámara de su rostro, Robin abrió los ojos en sobre manera-Cla-claro-Tranquilo zoro pareciera que tienes prisa por acabar, pero bueno adelante robin quítatelo-Aprovechando fue a cambiar el lente, zoro no perdía detalles de sus movimientos, robin lo sabía estaba muy abochornada por su comentario ella portaba un bodie color rosa palo de encaje con tirantes con una gran abertura en la espalda apegado perfectamente a su cuerpo.

-Bien esta vez párate frente a ese espeso ramal empuja tus caderas hacia la derecha abre un poco tus piernas, tu mano izquierda al centro de tu estómago, la derecha en la parte media trasera de tu cabeza mira a la cámara, zoro toma la parte de atrás acomoda su cabello a forma que salga completamente la parte trasera-" _Porque me haces esto luffy, aguanta robin casi terminamos, solo un poco más_ "-Escuchando a zoro acercarse todo ruido se silenció, solo lo oía a él, al sentir el contacto de un ligero roce de sus dedos sobre su espalda apreció un leve escalofrió, "law recuerda a law" –Necesito hablar contigo, espérame a la salida o iré hasta tu habitación-susurrándole- " _Pero que mierda acaso sabe dónde me hospedo y si law… no, no puedo permitirlo_ -no te estorba así luffy-No, si quieres échalo un poco más hacia delante-está bien, en la cafetería-sin hacer muchos movientes -excelente comencemos luffy- parecía más tranquila, pronto terminaron con ella, suspirando dio paso a las demás modelos.

Continuara...

* * *

Hola que tal, me extrañaron... tal vez si, bueno aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo, espero ya no tardar tanto.

Se que les prometi no cambiar mucho le personalidad de los personajes pero creo que no se va apoder solo espero no les moleste mucho.

 **Veizser**

Gracias por cada uno de los comentarios, son de gran apoyo para continuar, te prometo ya no tardarme un mes en actualizar, a lo mejor 15 dias o hasta 20 pero no un mes _, nah mentira.

Ttratare de ya no pelearme con la srita inspiración saludos :3

Bueno los dejo buen inicio de semana, hasta la proxima.


	6. Primer paso

Holaaa :3

Por aqui nuevamente

Los personajes no me pertenecen son Eiichiro Oda pero la histori a si es mia. Yupi!

Bueno sin mas a leer.

* * *

Robin se coloca nuevamente su camisón sentándose cerca para ver a un grupo de tres modelos en las cuales se encontraban perona, nami y vivi las tres lucían trajes de baño todas en un set simulando playa.

-" _Zoro que es lo que planeas, no puedo quedarme mucho pero una parte de mi desea verte_ ". Seguía atenta los movimientos del peliverde, también observando el tacto que este tenía con las tres modelos. Enfocando su cámara en distintos ángulos, observando como pretendían jugar voleibol de playa a lo cual Perona recibió la pelota directo con su cara haciendo que callera en la arena, algo de lo cual robin rio, más su risas cesaron al ver a zoro darle la mano para que ella pudiera levantarse una sujeción de manos y miradas directas que duraron más de lo permitido, haciendo en robin una mueca de tristeza.

-" _Pensé que el tiempo y la distancia harían algo en ti, pero veo que me he equivocado, solo espero no equivocarme al permitirte hablar con migo zoro_ ". Levantándose se marcha del lugar con paso lento, dejando las risas y ordenes de aquel grupo de modelos y camarógrafos.

Dentro de los vestidores lucia triste, pensativa sus movimientos parecían más un reflejo.

2 años antes

 **-Zoro es cierto que te iras-Decía robin desde su espalda con tono preocupado-Si robin me iré esto no es lo mío, sé que puedo dar más que solo acomodar escenarios-¿Que haras zoro?-fotografía es lo que deseo-¿Iniciaras junto con luffy?-Esa es la idea robin, disculpa que no te lo haya dicho antes-Te entiendo es tu sueño, adelante yo no pienso ser un estorbo, solo prométeme que volverás- zoro se voltea quedando de frente a robin, levantándole el rostro le da un beso-Este no es un adiós si no un hasta pronto- "** _ **como si esto no doliera lo suficiente, solo me quedo con un fugas beso"**_

-¡Robin-chuwan!- Decía un cocinero con corazones en sus ojos, sacando a robin de sus pensamiento-Bella robin déjame admirar tu belleza por un momento más, ese modelo te queda a la medida-Sanji-san cierto-Claro preciosa-¿Qué hace aquí?-Colocando agua en el pequeño refrigerador de ese vestidor-Parece ser que soy el cocinero personal de ese camarógrafo y el idiota de su asistente-Decía molesto cerrando con fuerza la pequeña puerta del refrigerado.

Robin rio de buena gana pero suave-No se enoje cocinero–san pero permitiría que me cambie por favor-aun cuando no quisiera irme no es de caballeros quedarse, que tengas bonita tarde robin-chuwan saliendo cual torbellino-más tranquila comienza a quitarse todo lo puesto, enfundfandose ahora unos Jeans azules con un playera blanca con maga a tres cuartos con una frase muy sugestiva "Besame" colándose los zapatos, su chamarra abre la puerta.

-ring-ring-suena su teléfono-Bueno-Robin amor-¿Law?-Si soy yo-Comienza caminar nuevamente para llegar a la salida de la agencia-Robin amor disculpa lo de la mañana, fue algo de urgencia sé que te prometí quedarme más…-No te preocupes law te entiendo-Si bueno quería saber si ya terminaste, me gustaría llevarte a comer…-Quedándose parada pensando en la decisión que tomara-Robin amor realmente quiero estar contigo, estos meses me haz echo falta necesitamos recuperar tiempo, estoy cerca puedo pasar por ti-Si bueno… "Que hago espero a zoro o sigo a law"-Saliendo por completo del edificio se pierde entre la multitud

:::Luffy:::

-Vamos Perona recuéstate en la arena junto a nami-Se podía ver a luffy delante de ellas–Vean a la cámara enamórenla-¿A la cámara? O ¿a ti?-¿A mí? No a mí no, yo solo amo a la carne-Con una gran sonrisa en su rostro-Solo quiero emociones frente a esta cámara.

Nami llevaba un traje de baño a dos piezas el top d color rosa con estampado de flores tipo halter un bikini rosa con lazos a los lados de la tela del top, llevando un pulsera gruesa en color plata y unos grandes aretes redondos rosas, perona llevaba un traje de baño a dos piezas en forma de triángulo este era blanco con estampados en negro los lazos en lila mientras la parte del bikini era en color lila el cabello lo llevaba recogido en una coleta alta con aretes pequeños blancos, vivi por su lado llevaba un taje de baño de una sola pieza drapeado en la parte del escote en color rojo con el cabello con una trenza espiga con mechones enmarcando su cara.

-Luffy-san yo donde me coloco-decía vivi mientras lo miraba interrogante.-Tienes razón vivi creo cambiare la formación, párense las tres juntas y entrelacen sus manos sujetándose de la cadera sonriendo en todo momento, zoro enfoca la parte izquierda listas ahora- tras varios flashazos les indica sus nuevas posiciones.

-Bien chicas es todo por hoy mañana las espero nuevamente, que tengan una bonita tarde-Sonriéndoles se despide con una mano al aire. –Zoro es todo preparemos el equipo para mañana-Mientras apagaba las luces que utilizaron-Luffy los escenarios siguientes ya están listos las luces todo, lo he preparado-Lo sabía, que bueno que te elegí para acompañarme, bueno entonces guardare estos rollos mientras tu puedes retirarte llega temprano.-Con varios rollos en sus manos se dirige a un cuarto oscuro.

Recorriendo los pasillo llega a uno totalmente oscuro por requerimientos de él, abriendo la puerta prende una luz roja, dentro se podía observar varias botellas de revelador, una ampliadora, un reloj, un marginador, una lupa de enfoque, cubetas y pinzas, otra luz de seguridad una esmaltadora y una prensa de contacto.

Se podían apreciar varias fotografías colgadas secándose unas más grande que otras.-Creo que hoy trabajare hasta tarde-En unas pequeñas tinas rectangulares vacía un poco de revelador par que este comenzara a tomar una temperatura de 20´C que es la ideal, comienza a colocar los rollos frente a él cantando.

Minami no shima wa attakee.

Paina-puru puru. Attama pokapoka. Aho baka!

-Toc-toc- se escucha con suavidad más luffy _-"Pensé que todos ya se habían marchado seguro es mi imaginación"_ \- lo ignora, sigue con su canción.

Iban!

Kita no shima wa samui. Hakkoi koi koi Attama buruburu. Aho baka!

-Qué carajo-La puerta es abierta abruptamente –Así que te encuentras aquí chiquillo-

-¿hammock?-Quiero preguntarte algo antes de que te vayas sígueme-No puedo estoy por revelar algunas fotos-Solo será un par de minutos-Mmm…Esta bien te sigo-Saliendo del cuarto llegan a otro mucho más iluminado.

–¿Dónde lo has visto?-Cerrando la puerta con seguro-¿He visto que?-Ríe suavemente comenzando a quitarse la blusa de cuello alto que tenía puesta-¿Por qué te desnudas?-Tampoco te creas tan importante Luffy solo quiero que me digas donde lo viste-Volteándose y levantando su largo cabello lentamente, enseña el tatuaje en su espalda, él lo mira atento-Si es igual pero el tuyo es más pequeño, una persona muy querida a la cual salve hace años de las garras de… bueno es algo que no quiero recordar-Caser clwon cierto-Su mirada estaba ensombrecida se escuchaba quebrada.

-hammock…-Si fui parte de sus experimentos por años-Lagrimas comenzaba a rodar por sus mejillas cayendo de rodillas-Sola en una celada sucia, con ratas corriendo por todas partes, gritos a toda hora, instrumentos que parecían taladros, esperando solo el momento para que fuera mi turno, sola en aquel lugar-Tapándose la cara

Luffy se acercó a ella lentamente, sentándose a su altura colocando sus manos en los hombro de boa-Algo así le paso a aquella persona, cuando la conocí estaba por suicidarse pero ha logrado salir adelante. Tal vez no pueda entenderte totalmente pero puedo ver tu gran dolor, mírame-boa voltea lentamente-tomando su rostro con suavidad la mira directo a los ojos-Puedes confiar en mí no se lo diré a nadie te lo prometo-Discúlpame por…-Estabas en todo tu derecho al molestarte te sentías herida, discúlpame por mi actitud a veces suelo parecer un tonto.-Luffy-abrazándolo lloro aún más.

-Un día lo encontrare para matarlo con mis propias manos-¿Qu-que?-Se llevó algo importante-Levantando su rostro podía ver la fuerza de sus palabras reflejadas en su rostro, algo le decía que podía confiar en el plenamente-Gra-gracias por escucharme, luffy-

-Eh-sintiendo como sus manos se posaban en sus hombros. Robándole un beso, algo que luffy no se esperaba, boa comienza a reírse y se levanta olvidando la blusa-Tienes unos senos muy grandes hammock-¡Ehhh!-Tapándose con ambas manos y la cara roja-Con una amplia sonrisa se levanta y abre la puerta-Jijiji bueno no lo olvides puedes confiar en mi-Saliendo del cuarto-Creo que lo he encontrado…-

:::Zoro:::

Tomando su saco sale a prisa mirando su reloj- _rayos son casi las 6 de la tarde espero que aun este_ -Se le veía ansioso salió de la agencia recordando que la única cafetería cercan estaba a dos cuadras- _Robin_ -Corre desesperadamente por la calle, mirando el local entra apresuradamente buscando su rostro en cada persona. "creo que llegue demasiado tarde"

-Buenas tardes señor que le puedo ofrecer-Una soda está bien-Claro en un momento-La camarera se aleja para traer su pedido. "Paso hace 2 años, sé que no eras una tonta ya te habías dado cuenta más mi debilidad me hizo elegirla a ella, quería que triunfaras ya que a mi lado no lograrías ser más que la amante del sucio cargador o tramoyista como quieran verlo, mis adicción por el alcohol, la pelea y las mujeres sobre pasaban mi entendimiento, convirtiéndome en un ser arrogante que en varios ocasiones llegue a llamarte estúpida mujer sin remordimiento alguno. Aun recuerdo aquella vez que me marche con perona para seguir "mi sueño"

2 años antes

 **-¿Zoro cuando nos vamos a ir?-Decía perona desde una cama destendida y totalmente desnuda acomodándose un poco el cabello-Mañana-Zoro sentado a un costado de la misma-¿ya lo sabe?-esto hizo voltear a zoro para mirar a perona-Por qué habría que decirle-No lo sé por cortesía ella te ama, no tienes remordimientos al dejarla-Pero que tonterías dices perona es mejor que te arregles y te largues-Perona se sienta abrazando a zoro por la espalda repartiendo besos-Vamos zoro hagámoslo una vez más-Volteándose besa a perona tirándola en la cama nuevamente-Esto es lo que más me gusta de ti-**

-" _Como fui a caer aquella vez, soy un idiota, ahora que la he vuelto a ver simplemente no puedo alejarla de mi pensamiento quiero saber que ha sido de ella en estos dos años, saber si tiene a alguien, saber si tengo alguna oportunidad para pedir su perdón"_ -Ahg-Rascándose la cabeza con fuerza suelta las manos sobre la mesa-Soy un idiota-Decía con la cara pegada a la mesa-Claro que lo eres-Eh, … -Levantando lentamente la cabeza-Robin…-Quita esa cara no tengo mucho tiempo así que dime que es lo que quieres- Mientras toma asiento.

- _"Es estúpido sentirme de esta manera ahora la tengo enfrente y no sé cómo comenzar_ ", Robin...-Aquí está su soda señor-Colocando las cosas sobre la mesa, robin había pedido lo mismo, en que momento supongo cuando llego.

-¿Algo más?-Así está bien por el momento gracias- Y bien zoro-Se le podía apreciar su nerviosismo-Perdóname robin-¿Perdón por qué? te fuiste por aquel sueño de progreso y mírate lo has logrado deberías sentirte orgulloso-Y lo estoy, es solo que no fui del todo sincero-Robin lo miraba atenta, mientras tomaba un sorbo de su bebida- Sé que te falle en varias ocasiones pero no he podido estar tranquilo desde mi partida, sé que debí ser sincero-Ya nada de lo que pasó importa, déjalo en el pasado ahora solo podemos mirar hacia delante, además alguien me espera sabes-Robin acaso tu... es lógico no esperarías por mí y menos con la traición que te hice al marcharme con perona- Te perdono zoro, sabes aún podemos ser amigo es mejor, ya que por lo que veo vamos a estar un buen tiempo juntos-Sonriendo-Espero que todo salga bien con esta persona-Tomando la mano de robin-Sé que cometí errores, estoy muy arrepentido y no pienso dejar de luchar, te amo y eso es algo que no ha cambiado-Mirándolo a los ojos se sonroja, más suelta su agarre-Si bueno me tengo que ir-No te preocupes ve, es todo lo que tenía que decirte.

-Cuídate zoro y por favor no vaya a perderte-Le sonríe robin mientras sale de la cafetería- " _Que triste es ver que la mujer que amas te ha superado, o al menos eso algo de lo que ella quiere convencerse, serás mía nuevamente robin te lo juro"_ -Tomando su soda en aquel café.

Continuara

* * *

Que tal aqui con un nuevo cap se que soy una mentirosa, prometi no tradarme tanto pero que se le va ha hacer.

Disculpen las faltas de ortografía.

Gracias por sus lindos, hermoso comentarios y follows espero que gusten de este nuevo cap gracias y lindo fin de semana no leemos en el proximo cap :3


	7. Sueño

Hola aqui nuevamente con otro episodio mas

Los personajes no me pertecen son de Eiichiro Oda yo solo los hagos sufrir :3

" _cuersiva son pensamientos del personaje_ "

Sin mas a leer

* * *

:::Luffy:::

-Ha paso ya bastante tiempo desde la última vez que te vi hermano siento que aún no es tarde, espera un poco más, sé que estoy cerca-Tomando el primer rollo para poder abrirlo y comenzar con las revelaciones. Colocando las distintas fotos de bao. Queda satisfecho con su trabajo.

–Ring, ring-Moshi-moshi- isla número 10, 15 min.

-Entendido-Colgando las fotografías para que puedan secarse apagando todo, colocándose su sombrero saliendo de la habitación rumbo a la isla número 10.

-Hace rato que no te dejabas ver, ¿qué has averiguado?-Esto te va sorprender-arrojándole una foto a luffy.

–Estamos cerca ayer me fue entregado esto, mantente alerta sabe que estamos tras él. No estamos seguros pero parece, va tras ese mujer llamada shyarly para la cual estas trabajando, también quiere recuperar a boa y a la otra chiquilla, estamos cerca no lo arruines-Así como llego despareció entre las sombras.

Luffy llevaba años tras caeser clwon, su hermano ace cayó en sus garras hace años al igual que sabo este murió tras varios experimento el ultimo que lo mato fue por la nula resistencia hacia el fuego y por lo poco que sabe con ace está haciendo lo mismo.

-Te encontré escoria y te matare con estas mano-Arrugando la foto entre sus manos en la cual podía verse aun ace totalmente golpeado con hilillos de sangre en su boca ojos y oídos, encadenado-Resiste un poco más-saliendo del lugar regresa al estudio.-Si es cierto lo que dice pronto habrá movimiento.-

6 meses atras

-Luffy pensé que no vendrías-Sentándose en la silla de la mesa de un lujoso restaurante quitándose su sombrero-Hola shyarly a que se debe tu llamada-Sabes se acerca la primavera y me gustaría que fotografiaras a mis chicas, he visto tu trabajo-Acercándose un mesero para servirles vino a ambos, proporcionándoles las cartas-Por el momento no puedo shyarly, tengo otro trabajo cerca de esta isla-Lo sé es con donquixote doflamingo-tomando de su vino-Pronto nos fusionaremos así que no tienes nada que perder, además el trabajo será en diciembre, tendrás tiempo para terminar el otro-Esta bien pero quiero un buffet de comida solo para mí-Con ojos de estrellas, mas recupera la postura, alzando el dedo pulgar asiente feliz ante su nuevo trabajo.

He visto a una que otra modelo ¿serán las mismas?-¿Desean ordenar?-Un camarero se acerca para tomar su orden-yo tomare una ensalada cesar con carne– ¿Alguna otra cosa madame?-Eso sería todo- y usted caballero-Cerrando el menú-Todo lo de la página 5 y 6-El camarero abrió los ojos y la boca pero recuperando la postura rápidamente-Claro en unos minutos con su permiso-Retirando las cartas.

-Bueno te preguntaba de las modelos-Ah claro, solo habrá una nueva chica llamad monet llegara aquí en noviembre así que procura tratarla bien-Claro shyarly siempre lo hago-

Así comenzó a llegar la comida shyarly le sonrió, luffy comenzó a comer con sus ojos brillantes.

-Donde esta aquella modelo la cual menciono shyarly aquella vez- " _va tras shyarly, recuperar a boa, sabe que estamos tras el…_ " –Ante su conclusión sale corriendo para hablar con ella solo quiere estar seguro, algo en su mente le asusta.

-¡Shyarly!-La encuentra de espaldas, asustándola tira lo que tenía en sus manos-¿Que pasa luffy?, me haz asustado-levantado lo que traía-Cálmate pareces agitado, pensé que ya te habias retirado ya es muy tarde, yo me marcho aun no terminamos las fotos sabes.

-Monet, ¿dónde está esa modelo?-¿Qué, monet? ah la modelo de la cual te hable cuando te contrate-No lo sé, no le he visto desde la celebración al final del desfile, se me hace raro supongo que se regresó, por que no ha contestado ninguno de los mensajes que le he dejado, es normal aún era una niña que le vamos a hacer-Encogiéndose de hombros tras colocarse su abrigo.

-Entiendo, espérame voy por algunas cosa no te vaya entiendes-¿Qué te pasa luffy? estas actuando raro-Si bueno solo espera no tardo.

Entra corriendo por algunas cosa que tenía en su estudio- " _Así que es cierto esa chica monet no se ha presentado y por las conjeturas no creo que se presente, carajo esto se está complicando más de lo que desearía"_ -

:::Boa:::

-Ese mocoso-poniéndose lentamente su vestido morado nuevamente, es un estúpido engreído, pero aun así algo pasa en mí, me siento un poco mal es mejor que me retire cuanto antes.

-Toc-Toc-Adelante-Mientras boa cepillaba un poco su cabello-¿Que pasa shyarly?-aun no te has marchado, ya es tarde y sabes que no me gusta la impuntualidad además necesito tu respuesta, ha pasado ya algún tiempo acaso vivirás toda tu vida en ese hotel-Aun no lo sé shyarly-Te doy hasta el día de mañana o tendré que decidir por ti, así que piénsalo bien-saliendo del lugar, dejando a una boa enojada.

-Maldita sea, me molesta admitirlo pero tiene razón además he encontrado algo que podría divertirme-Tomando su abrigo sale rombo al hotel donde se hospeda-

-Boa por fin llegas, ya es bastante tarde-Le dice merigold-Te sientes bien boa-Boa la mira extrañada-De que hablas merigold-Te noto rara pareciera que tienes fiebre déjame revisarte-No tengo tiempo para esto, mañana hay que seguir con lo del catálogo no tengo tiempo, me bañare y me iré a dormir así que no interrumpan-tras su rápido baño y un poco de fruto se acostó a dormir.

-El sol de la mañana es hermoso-Decía mientras habría lentamente sus ojos-Y lo es estando a tu lado hancock-Comenzando a sentir besos repartidos en su cuello, unos brazos fuertes comenzaban a jugar con sus senos se sentía alarmada pero a la vez le gustaba

\- Vamos solo será un momento te lo prometo-Decía cada vez más ronco en su oído, su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse sintiendo las suaves caricias de aquella misteriosa persona pero que su cuerpo reconocía, volteando su rostro para besarlo vio la cara de luffy en su estado shojo confundida quiso apartarlo, más el beso se hizo profundo, demandante

-Solo será un momento- tallando su duro miembro en las pompas de boa.-Lu-luffy-Costaba pronunciar su nombre, al ver su vulnerabilidad no perdió el tiempo volteándola completamente se coló entre sus piernas, desabrochando uno a uno los botones de su blusa si dejar de besar suavemente su cuello dejando al descubierto sus senos ya que ello no usaba sostén para dormir, estos listos ante sus caricias a los cuales miraba con lujuria toma cual bebe uno de ellos.

-Ah, lu-luffy, pa-para no-no-mas- Este lo hace aun con más ímpetu, decidiendo dejarlo sube nuevamente a su oído-No puedo boa cualquier momento es perfecto para hacerte el amor- dándole una lamida suave a su oído -Solo un momento- empujando su virilidad contra boa, a la cual provoca un pequeño gemidos, podía sentir la necesidad correr entre sus piernas.

-Te-tengo que ir-irme-tomándola de las caderas sintió la primera envestida sin resistirse su cuerpo lo pedía a gritos más…

-" _Qu-que ha sido eso_ "-Se decía con la respiración agitada al despertar de golpe de aquel acalorado sueño-Que me está pasando solo fue un fugaz beso-Enojada empuja las cobijas de su cama.-Boa te encuentras bien estas aún más roja que ayer-¡No me molestes!-Encerándose en el baño.

Parece que hoy amaneció de peor humor-No se sonia desde ayer la noto extraña hay algo en sus ojo que no termina de convencerme algo le ha pasado-Crees que sea por lo del fotógrafo-No creo es algo más desde ayer anda con la car roja y no creo que este enferma y tampoco creo que nos lo vaya a decir-

Abriendo las llaves del agua fría se mete a la regadera-Estúpidas hormonas, estúpidos sueños libidinoso-Maldita sea sí que esta fría-Decía mientras estornudaba y cerraba la llave de agua fría-con esto será suficiente para calmarme-Cerrando sus ojos le vino nuevamente las imágenes sintiendo un estremecimiento por todo su cuerpo algo que la hizo auto abrazarse saliendo de la regadera con una toalla enredada, sale del baño mirando a sus hermanas.

-Creo que si estoy enferma-Desmayándose-¡Boa!-Apenas logra sujetarla merigold-Sonia llama al doctor y a shyarly no puede presentarse así-

:::Monet:::

-Vaya, vaya pero si has quedado hermosa mi pequeña monet- Decía caeser mientras guardaba cada uno de los instrumentos que utilizo-Sabes hace años que me he bloqueado, pero verte hoy así, me ha hecho querer avanzar aún más-Descansa mi pequeña obra de arte que pronto el mundo admirar tu belleza-Apagando las luces cierra la pesada puerta de metal.

–Pronto también recuperare a mis dos experimentos más grandes a la Gorgona y a la del sueño, me pregunto qué tanto habrán avanzado en estos años- Parándose delante de la celda donde se encuentra ace-Tu también pequeño pronto aras aparición en escenaya ansio ver la cara de tu hermano-Riendo un poco desaparece entre los pasillos más parecidos a unas cloacas abandonadas y oscuras.

*

*  
Continuara...

* * *

Hola aqui de nuevo, este cap me quedo un poc mas cortito, espero que no los vaya confundiendo y si lo hago diganmelo tratere de disipar sus dudas. Como prometi esta vez no tarde tanto :3

buen inicio de semana y no leemos en el siguiente cap. :3


	8. ¿Dónde estoy?

**Hola :3**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda**

 **Yo solo los hago sufrir :3**

 **Sin mas a leer.**

* * *

Ya habían pasado algunos días, las sesiones fotográficas terminaron, mas boa no había podido asistir a lo que shyarly decido ir hasta el hotel donde se hospedaba.

-Buenos días ¿en que la podemos ayudar?-Buenos días me indica la habitación de Boa hancock-Claro en un momento-Mientras la recepcionista buscaba en su base de datos, shyarly miraba con atención el lugar. Paredes de cristal, candelabros plateados unos tras otros por todo el hall, sin plantas en el interior, paredes color hueso loseta marmoleada gris, marcos en color chocolate, extensos ventanales. " _Un lugar muy sobrio para boa_ "

-Sí, disculpe la tardanza, se encuentra en la habitación 45b del 4 piso-Gracias-Saliendo de la recepción sube hasta la dirección indicada.

-" _Hace ya un buen rato que no venía por aquí_ "-cerciorándose de ser la habitación correcta-Toc-toc- escucho algunas voces desde el interior.

-Abre meri seguro es el doctor-" _¿Doctor?_ "-Se observa la puerta abrirse.

-Doc…Shyarly-san-la mira merigold con interrogación-¿Donde esta boa?-merigold mira el suelo.

-Pase por favor shyarli-san-Abriendo en totalidad la puerta. -Por aquí-La guía hasta el interior.

Podía ver a una boa retorciéndose en su cama con fiebre.

-¿Boa?, ¿qué es lo que le pasa a esta chiquilla? aun con los climas que tienen que aguantar al ser modelo, nunca antes se había enfermado-Dice un poco desconcertada y molesta.

-El doctor no sabe lo que tiene, pareciera temperatura, pero dice que es algo más, estamos muy preocupadas por ella, hacía bastante tiempo que no se enfermaba-Mirando a boa moverse en su cama.

-En un par de días empezaran los ensayos para el desfile de año nuevo, pronto llegaran los modelos masculinos así que la necesito en pie, a menos que quiera quedar fuera-Pero shyarly-san ella, esta…

-Una semana, ¡no más!, la he tolerado por el alto índice de ventas que provoca su sola presencia, así que cúrenla, por los gastos no se preocupen corren por mi cuenta, una semana, recuérdelo, si para ese tiempo aún no se presenta que ya no se vuela a presentar-Saliendo de la habitación dejando a las hermanas preocupadas, se oye esa puerta cerrarse.

-Nunca antes se había comportado así hermana es una desconsiderada-Comenzando a llorar sandersonia-Calma sé que pronto se recuperara es una mujer fuerte, llamemos al doctor para que la transfiera al hospital, tiene que recuperarse-

:::Boa:::

" _Mis lágrimas han surcado ya todo mi rostro, la oscuridad es absoluta… escucho algunos ruidos, pero son tan lejanos y distorsionados, también me siento un poco mareada, tengo miedo de encontrarme sola…"._

Trato de moverme, tentando dentro de esta oscuridad. Mis manos persiguen un recuerdo, un pensamiento, a alguien tal vez, me pregunto que busco… mi vida?, mi alegría? estas fueron arrebatadas hace ya… ya ni si quera recuerdo cuanto tiempo llevo en este lugar, recuerdo a merigold a sandersonia mis hermanas… pero ahora parecen un recuerdo tan lejano, ¿Dónde estoy?

-Acaso no lo sabes… boa…. siempre pensé que eras más lista-Quien eres, ¿dónde estoy?, sácame de aquí, ¡SACAME!-Comenzando a llorar-Por favor…sácame, mi cuerpo no resistirá, yo no resistiré sé que nada de esto es real, pero aun así no puedo salir…snif…, mis fuerzas, mi voluntad todo se ha ido-

-¿Por qué?, ¿qué era lo que esperabas en este lugar? …que tu príncipe azul viniera a ¿salvarte?, jajaja, no seas estúpida-

-¡No yo no!-Cállate niñata, sebes que te vez patética pidiendo ayuda-tu-tu puedes verme, aun con esta oscuridad- Claro que puedo verte no estoy tan ciega como lo estas tu boa, acaso no te das cuenta de lo obvio, estas aquí porque tú quieres

-Eso es mentira yo no, yo no quiero estar aquí…sola, cautiva-

-¿Cautiva? ¿De qué?, por ¿quién? Cada persona que existe es cautiva de ella misma, ¿qué te detiene a ti?, el ¿miedo?, ¿saber la verdad? ¿Tus sentimientos? ¡Tú cobardía!

-No soy una cobarde, eso es estúpido como puedo ser prisionera de mi misma, no digas tonterías…-Y tú no seas tonta, solo no eres capaz por ti misma de aceptarlo, pero si no lo haces a tiempo todo y cada cosa que has logrado se esfumara justo como este sueño… -El silencio invade aquel frio y oscuro lugar

-Espera de ¿qué hablas? ¡Oye espera!-Mas nadie vuelve a contestar

-¡VUELVE!, vuelve-Comenzando a llorar nuevamente-Que caso tiene aferrase a algo inexistente, cual es el valor de mi propia vida, tantos años aguantando este dolor me ha consumido, mostrando una fortaleza de la cual carezco, tal vez debería dejarme llevar, dejar que la locura se apodere de cada célula que hay en mi ser, tal vez si la abrazo sea piadosa conmigo, ahora mis hermanas están bien podrán seguir sin mí, solo tal vez sea una buena decisión… tal vez- quedando boca arriba con el brazo sobre su frente en el piso cerrando los ojos. El fría comienza a sentirse muy calante ya no lucha solo se deja envolver.

-como se encuentra doctora kureha-esta delicada pareciera que ya no quiere vivir, hace 2 días que su corazón está cada vez más débil-No, no podemos hacer nada si es ella quien no quiere vivir-Eso no es cierto us-usted no… esto no tiene sentido ella es fuerte, ella es boa la emperatriz pirata…ella…

-Tranquila sandersonia- Abrazándola-Ella saldrá adelante creo entender lo que está pasando, doctora podemos verla.

-Claro pasen-Abriéndoles la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraba boa. Merigold y sandersonia se acercan hasta la cama, merigold coloca su manos sobre la mano de boa.

-Estas más pálida boa, no le tengas miedo, no te des por vencida-Agarrando su mano delicadamente-Eres fuerte siempre lo has sido, eres un ejemplo para nosotras aun siendo la más joven de las tres, como salir vivas de aquel horrible lugar, nosotras te tenemos a ti para ser fuertes. Pero tu hermana, quien es tu apoyo a quien recurres, aférrate a la vida no puedes darte por vencida recuerda que tú eres, Boa hancokc la emperatriz pirata. Una mujer decidida aquella mujer que con una sola mirada es capaz de detener el caminar de un hombre.-Comenzando a llorar- la soledad nunca es buena al igual que la fortaleza, no te encierres ahí, por favor boa no nos dejes–solloza.

-Bo…a-un sonido se escucha lejos- haciendo que ponga atención mas no logro escuchar mas –Bo..a- ya no quiero aférrame, ya no tengo por qué luchar para qué? esta vez ya no habrá un mañana un hoy ni un ayer ya nada existe.

-Claro que hay un ayer hancock acaso ya lo olvidaste, tus días tras estas paredes llenas de…-Ante esa palabra boa se paraliza entre la oscuridad-Esto es un maldito sueño aquí no puede haber agua esto no es cierto tengo que despertar-El pánico comienza a apoderarse de cada parte de boa, se escucha ese líquido retumbar por el lugar hasta mojarla, mas esta sube rápidamente pronto ha tapado todo su ser viendo a lo lejos una pequeña luz más nada en ella es capaz de responder, años de tortura con este vital liquido han hecho a boa paralizarse al no encontrar un sustento bajo sus pies. Tratando de no soltar el poco aire que aun tenia, recordando su infancia, como es que sus pequeños pulmones eran llenados con este líquido día tras día resucitada inmediatamente, con dolorosas descargas eléctricas-Abriendo lentamente sus ojos veía aquella luz alejarse cada vez más a lo lejos se podía ver su cuerpo caer lentamente a una infinita oscuridad.

-bo..a-" _Ese ruido, esa voz, adiós merigold, sandersonia"_ -cerrando nuevamente sus ojos y soltando el oxígeno que aun contenía.

-Aun lado chicas entro en una bradicardia a este paso en segundos su corazón dejara de latir-kaya prepare el desfibrilador-Si doctora kureha-Se podía ver a una joven de cabello rubio preparando lo pedido.

-¡plash!-Entre tanta agua aun cuando esta me paraliza totalmente también siento paz -"yo te protegeré "esa frase-una electricidad recorre mi cuerpo que caía cada vez más hondo-"yo te protegeré"-otra más y pudo moverse-¿Qué es lo que me está pasando? Quien me está jalando hacia la superficie-saliendo del agua

-Su pulso esta estable tiene que estar en observación al parecer los demás síntomas también se han marchado. Kaya anota todo esto, servirá para tu titulación

-Como se encuentra doctora-En estos momentos parece que ya se encuentra mejor permanecerá en observación para ver su evolución-Despertar pronto-Es por eso que necesitamos que se quede en observación si ella despierta hoy hay más probabilidad de recuperación- Descansen han estado aquí desde su internación vallan a casa si tengo alguna novedad yo misma las llamare-Gracias doctora kureha.- Salen del hospital ya más tranquilas.

-Sabes sandersonia, boa siempre ha sido fuerte tanto que se ha cerrado completamente a mostrar sus sentimientos y al saberse descubierta hubo una confrontación interna que la hizo sentirse vulnerable-

:::En el estudio:::

-Hola shyarly aquí estamos ya para el comienzo de esta nueva temporada mis chicos se encuentran afuera-Lo se don flamingo ya tengo la lista de quienes serán parejas así que vallamos a anunciarlo-Claro-Levantándose de sus asientos la sigue hasta la puerta-Primero las damas shyarly y después los caballeros- Sonriendo cierra la puerta tras de él.

-Vaya que hemos tenido suerte, que don flamingo cerrar tratos con shyarly dicen que sus sirenas son hermosas ya ansió conocerlas a todas-Si, pero a quien quiero conocer es a boa la más bella mujer que ha existido quiero ser su pareja-Estas apostando mucho y con lo feo que estas, dudo si quiera que te consideren-¡Que fue lo que dijiste maldito cara de pez!-Tranquilo Cavendish-Riendo un poco-Maldito cobi ya veremos si no eres atrapado por una de estas bellezas- Mira Cavendish parece que todos los chico han llegado ya no deben de tardar en llegar lo jefes…

-Chicas y chicos acérquense un poco, como sabrán hace días se anunció la unión de nuestras casas de modas, una por la de don flamingo y la mía así que para el inicio de año presentaremos el primer desfile de modas mixto esta vez utilizando ropa confeccionada por don flamingo tema primavera esta son sus perejas-

Nami-Dio un paso al frente pensar que tal vez boa será la primera en ser nombrada-Tu pareja de modelaje será Sanji-¿Sanji? Disculpe mi pregunta que caso él no es un cocinero-También es modelo y será un modelo contratado por mí-Está bien gracias-Regresando a su lugar.

Robin-Dando un paso al frente tu compañero será Sabo-Mirando interrogante a su alrededor un chico rubio alza un poco su mano para que ella pueda conocerlo. Le sonríe discretamente.

Perona-dando un paso al frente tu compañero será Kid, está ni siquiera lo busca solo asiente algo que hace molestar a kid quien no le quita la mirada.

Vivi-Dando un paso al frente- tu compañero será Cobi- ella sonríe y lo busca el alzando la mano todo sonrojado ella mueviendo la mano en señal de saludo con una sonrisa dulce en su rostro a lo que coby se tensa y se sonroja aún más.

Shirahoshi-Ella es una modelo nueva que trajo de la isla gyojin esperando que no desaparezca como lo hizo monet, tu compañero será Cavendish, tímida lo busca con la mirada pero al ser nombrada y dar un paso al frente este no perdió tiempo y corrió a su lado sorprendiéndola al darle una rosa y guiñarle el ojo, nerviosa toma la rosa y le regala una muy discreta sonrisa.

Baby five-Asiente mirando su alrededor esperando por su compañero-Tu compañero será rob lucci-" _un tipo raro con una paloma en su hombro debe ser una broma pero bueno_ " ambos asienten ante sus insistentes miradas.

Violet-Con ojos de estrellas-Tu compañero será ice burg-Acercando se a ella le extiende su mano-Un placer bella dama-El mío también-Sin quitarle la vista de encima.

-Bien eso es todo por el momento, los ensayos serán a partir de pasado mañana en lo personal no me gusta la impuntualidad o la irresponsabilidad así que los espero a cada uno de ustedes a primera hora, como dije es todo pueden retirarse.- Todos parecían confundidos pues faltaba alguien muy importante, mas nadie se aventuró a preguntar.

-Estas segura anciana que es todo-Este comentario hizo detener el caminar de shyarly, todos voltearon a ver a la susodicha, flamingo la miraba divertido pues ante todo conocía la impertinencia de esa modelo, de la cual presentía muchos dolores de cabeza, muchos quedaron embelesados, otras atemorizadas por el comentario. Sin quitarle la vista de encima Boa caminaba tranquilamente, sus pasos parecían llevar luminosidad, el ondeo de su cabello parecía mágico y su mirada fría como siempre. Algunos suspiraron otros como Cavendish se desmayaron algunas chicas se sorrajaron.

-Vaya veo que sobreviviste sígueme te diré quien será tu pareja pequeña insolente-

-Vaya al final si se presentó algo me decía lo contario-Decía una baby five algo molesta

-Tranquila baby aun sin presentarse no obtendrías su lugar y lo sabes-Cállate cabezona-Saliendo molesta del lugar-"Pronto regresaran, pronto…"

* * *

 **Hola aqui subiendo un nuevo cap.**

 **Perdón por la tardanza, peeerrrdddooonn!**

 **Espero que les guste el cap nos vemos a la proxima**

 **Bye-Bye**


	9. Adiós

Hola :3

Los personajes pertenecen a

Eiichirō Oda

Sin mas a leer.

La seguí por el pasillo que lleva hasta su oficina.

-Toma asiento boa-Decía Shyarly mientras ella se sentaba -Gracias, dime ¿quién será mi compañero? -La vi cruzar sus manos – Bueno sobre eso he decidido que solo serás tú, conociéndote no te va gustar nadie y por lo tanto sería un lio, recuerdas al último modelo que trabajo a tu lado simplemente dejo de ser modelo, eres un dolor de cabeza boa-

-… ¿y solo para decirme eso me has traído hasta aquí? - También es saber cómo sigues crees poder continuar, se te veía bastante mal tirada en esa cama-Si bueno solo fue un resfriado- Claro y yo puedo volar, mira boa este año que viene será muy importante pues será la primera pasarela en la que se mostrará la fusión de dress rosa y sirenas así que no me gustaría que a plena sesión tuvieras una recaída- …-Fruncí el ceño, sabia a lo que se refería, pero no podía permitir que volviera a ver mi debilidad

\- No pongas esa cara y contesta-Ya te dije no fue nada y si es todo preferiría marcharme, hoy tengo que mudarme de ese lugar y al igual que tú a mí tampoco me gustan las impuntualidades. -La vi reclinarse en si asiento-Esta bien puedes retirarte-

Estaba por abrir la puerta, pero su rostro regreso a mi mente y antes de poder reaccionar mi boca hablo- ¿Y el fotógrafo será el mismo chiquillo? -Vi a shyarly mover sus ojos con interrogación haciendo una mueca de diversión.

-Claro boa será el quien dirija todo el desfile así que no te preocupes tendrás luffy para mucho rato. -Poniéndome roja ante mi evidente pregunta salí de su oficina roja y enojada así que jalé con fuerza la puerta.

Al pasar por la sala de anuncio aun había algunos modelos, tomando mi abrigo me fui furiosa de la agencia, que tan tonta podría ser ahora que conocía a ese mocoso llamado luffy, pero es que solo mencionar su nombre producía en mi interior cosquillas, un calor que antes no sentía hace de algún modo querer verlo y hasta abrazarlo. Me pregunto cómo reaccionare cuando lo vuelva a ver.

:::Robin:::

-uff, que día- Decía mientras colgaba su abrigo en el perchero junto a su puerta había un ambiente acogedor en su casa podía olerse comida recién echa.

\- Bienvenida Robin- Sentí unos brazos sobre mi cuerpo causándome sorpresa por mi posición law aprovecho para darme un beso en el cuello, no podía creer como era que se iba sin dejar rastro y regresaba igual.

-Law regresaste, tardaste nada-llevándome hasta la cocina me jalo la silla para tomar asiento, el aroma era delicioso-Justo a tiempo Robin- Dándome una copa de vino, algo tiene entre manos será que volverá a irse por tiempo indefinido, siempre me he preguntado hasta donde se va solo desaparece la última huida duro cerca de seis meses. Dándome un el primer platillo el cuan consistía en una sopa de tornillo con salsa de jitomate cubos de jamón con pequeños pedazos de brócoli y granos de elote se veía tan apetitosa el aroma a albahaca y orégano delicioso.

-Cómo te fue hoy Robin- Me decía mientras él se sentaba con su platillo-Hoy fue la elección de parejas para el próximo desfile- le decía con el tenedor en mano probando la pasta "Deliciosa nunca pensé que cocinara así"- Que bien y como se llama tu acompañante-Sabo, parece buen mozo creo aremos un buen dueto-Simplemente no podía dejar de comer la copa de vino su compañía, su tierna mirada hacían una velada muy hermosa.

-Ya lo creo a tu lado cualquiera luciría bien, espero no ponerme celoso cuando lo conozca-Riendo un poco lo negué, realmente me sorprendía verlo de esa manera nunca hablábamos más de 30 palabras, seguramente no me gustaría el final.-Dime bella Robin que te dijo Zoro-Soltando el tenedor -…nada- ¿Cómo lo supo acaso está vigilándome?-

-Discúlpame sé que no es de mi incumbencia, pero no puedo evitarlo- No te preocupes después de todo tu tampoco me dirás a dónde vas, en donde trabajas, digo sé que eres un doctor por que por eso nos conocimos Law - tienes razón Robin dejemos el agua tal como está tranquila-Dándome el segundo plato-Me iré pronto Robin- Entiendo, ¿cuándo regresaras?-Aun no lo sé-siempre me dices lo mismo law-Sé que es cansado pero desde el principio lo sabias-Claro, sabes estuvo muy buena la comida pero mañana tengo que salir muy temprano sabes cómo es shyarly, gracias-al levantarme de la mesa sentí mi brazo ser jalado pronto me encontraba en la pared siendo devorada por unos labios ansiosos. Separándolo- Sé que ese fue nuestro acuerdo, pero no sé nada de ti, solo vienes, te vas no sé dónde trabajas, algún día me gustaría conocer a algunos de tus compañeros llevamos año y medio viviendo juntos y es como si fuéramos extraños-…no pedes negar que el sexo es maravilloso-Disculpa… entiendo hasta mañana law- Marchándome un sabor amargo hay en mi boca lo escucho levantar la mesa, entrando al cuarto derramo un para de lagrimas. -Entiendo que esto pronto terminara no sé cuánto más aguante así, aun recuerdo como te conocí.

3 años antes

-Zoro te encuentras bien-Si -Sabes me gustaría que hoy saliendo fuéramos a-No puedo tengo mucho trabajo este lugar tiene que estar listo para mañana y creo que hoy no dormiré-Pero Zoro… que tienes en el cuello- Apartando mi mano con brusquedad-Déjame hacer mi trabajo en paz Robin me quitas el tiempo- Pe… entiendo bueno creo que aún tengo que revisar algo en la otra sala…-Salí de ese lugar pues algo presionaba fuertemente mi pecho sabía que lo que tenía en el cuello era una marca. Aún tenía que ensayar un poco así que molesta y triste retome mi rutina.

Caminar vuelta sonrisa, mi mano sobre mi cadera, escuche a alguien gritar- ¡Robin cuidado¡ - lo siguiente fue un dolor agudo en el brazo y cabeza, me encontraba en la enfermería la cual no sabía que existía- Vaya ya despertaste pensé que no lo harías hasta mañana el golpe fue muy fuerte.-Me decía de espalda mientras trataba de pararme.

-Espera aun no puedes irte sufriste una dislocación de hombro y un golpe en la cabeza que te mando a dormir por 7 horas- eso quiere decir que falta poco para el desfile-Si, en eso no podras participar, disculpa cómo te llamas-Robin, doctor alguien ha venido a preguntar por mí-Shyarly, también algunas modelos pero no recuerdo sus nombres.

\- ¿Alguien más? - No nada mas-Entiendo-Recuéstate shyarly esta consiente de tu estado más tarde vendrá a hablar contigo ahora solo descansa- Recordaba llevar un vestido halter negro ceñido a mi cuerpo a media pierna y unas botas negras que llegaban tres dedos debajo de la rodilla con el cabello suelto.

-Desde el primer momento en que te vi llamaste mi atención ver tus manos tatuadas ambos oídos con dos perforaciones, tus ojos grises, tu gorra blanca y esa facha de malo, de dónde saca shyarly a los tipos como tú, me pregunto si yo llame tu atención-

-Mucho de lo contrario no estaría aquí rogando por tu atención-Fui sacada de mis pensamientos al escuchar su voz-Te traía un tipo de cabello verde entre sus brazos que ahora sé se llama zoro-

\- ¿Zoro? -Sí te llevó hasta la camilla, te revise tuve que cortar el tirante de tu vestido para acomodar tu brazo tenías un hematoma en el parte superior izquierdo de tu cabeza, pero aun así te veías hermosa tu piel blanca tus labios rosas pero el tipo no dejaba de verte al igual que yo así que lo saque del lugar, cuando despertaste sabia por quién preguntaste, pero en efecto no volvió a preguntar por ti. Cuando salí para buscarlo e informarle de tu condición lo encontré besándose con una peli rosa que al verme se separó y se fue. El por su parte siguió ordenado lo del escenario supuse que era su novia y tu solo su compañera regrese a tu lado te encontrabas viendo por la ventana llorando, toque tu hombro-

-Y me refugie en tus brazos, me abrazaste sintiendo el calor que hace tanto venía haciéndome falta te bese-Si Robin eso sí que no lo esperaba, pero era necesario tus lagrimas no cesaban. En ese entonces no sabía que era por él. -Lagrimas que hoy son provocadas por ti Law. -

\- Perdóneme-Su cuerpo fue subiendo lentamente hasta la cama me sentía nerviosa su mirada felina siempre hacia ese efecto en mi, aventándole una almohada a forma de juego-Noo déjame law - Riendo me tomo entre sus brazos me jalo hasta el centro de la misma.

-Robin siempre tan hermosa-Dándome pequeños besos en la boca cuello entrelazando nuestras manos con fuerza comienza a bajar un tirante sin dejar de repartir besos provocando un cosquilleo que disfruto. Posicionándose sobre mí me mira directo a los ojos-Siempre me han gustado tus ojos azules me recuerdan tanto al mar, un día Robin te prometo que sabrás todo de mi pero aun no, sé que no tengo derecho a esconderte nada, pero si supieras lo que soy realmente, no estarías aquí te quiero y no puedo estar sin ti, cuando estoy convencido de que es hora de dejarte ir siempre regreso solo para cerciórame que te encontrare aquí.

\- ¿Palmeas dejarme? – Es algo que algún día va a pasar Robin- Entiendo-Levantándome de la cama, sentándome a la orilla - creo que es lo mejor para ambos no podría espérate más a tu lado todo es maravilloso, te quiero tanto como tú a mí, pero ya no puedo más. –

-Planeas regresar con él, ahora que lo has vuelto a ver- No, él me causo mucho daño en el pasado, perdóname Law pero creo es lo mejor para los dos-Dándome otro beso se coloca su gabardina negra y su gorra blanca sacando una maleta del armario.

-Law-Lo llame sin mirarle, antes de que saliera de la habitación -Espera despídete bien antes de irte- el dolor consumía mi pecho y una fuerte opresión me hacía querer retenerlo por un rato más al levantar un poco mi rostro para mirar el suyo, lo vi formar una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios hambrientos igual que los míos, con pasos gigantes llego hasta mi cuerpo termino por romper mi vestido.

Aquella frase tan conocida que usaba cuando sabía que se iría sin saber cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de volverlo a ver. Sus manos recorrían cada parte de mi cuerpo como si fuera la primera vez, yo no podía con su gabardina y el termino por ayudarme quitando cada una de sus prendas deleitaba mi pupila con cada prenda que caía de su cuerpo marcado, tatuado, su imponente erección hizo que me humedeciera estaba tan ansiosa como él.

Al verlo saboreándose me sentí tan indefensa pero también deseada algo que me hizo olvidarme del dolor, lo veo y pienso un hombre en toda su extensión. -Esta será nuestra última noche Robin así que hagámosla especial.

4:30 am

Tenía frio, me encontraba desnuda, adormecida, mi cuello dolía un poco mis senos igual me levante, la cama estaba echa un lio las sabanas regadas. Entre a la ducha abrí las llaves del agua mi largo cabello era humedecido tenia tantas marcas por todo el cuerpo especialmente en mi cuello mis pezones ardían por ser atrapados por su boca tantas veces el decir adiós fue doloroso pero muy excitante sé que no lo volveré a ver. "Lo quiero tengo que dejarlo ir ya que, comenzaba a odiarlo por tantas noches de soledad y días sin amor."

-Law- Decía yo débilmente levantando mi rostro grite su nombre llena de lágrimas que desaparecían con cada gota que salía de la regadera, abrazándome caí de rodillas y en una esquina llore aún más maldiciéndole, después de un rato me levante y termine de bañarme al regresar y acomodar la cama encontré una nota de él.

Robin

TE AMO

Law

Palabras cortas pero muy profundas abrace la nota por fin podré dormir. Gracias law adiós.

:::Law:::

"Son cerca de las 3:00 am parezco un ratero huyendo, pero estar a su lado me hace querer ser una mejor persona, la amo lo sé pero es aquel sentimiento lo que me hace dejarla, darle su libertad"

Conducía por las grandes calles de shabondy muchas burbujas salían de aquel extraño lugar. Perdiéndose entre callejones oscuros entra a una casa.

-Regresaste Trafalgar, me pregunto si esta vez ¿ya no te iras? – Eso es algo que no te incumbe five mejor dedícate a limpiar, ahora donde esta ese payaso-Sabes aun no entiendo cómo es que te da tantos privilegios debería haberte matado aquella vez, pero no solo hizo mejoras en tu cuerpo, dime law acaso le estas pagando el favor o le darás a Robín para alguno de sus experimentos-. Dándole una bofetada y con el rostro oscurecido.

-Te lo advierto por una última vez ocúpate de tus asuntos five o de lo contrario conocerás lo que realmente soy, crees que por ser una mujer tendré piedad o acoso crees que por ser la que se revuelca con el payaso te hace diferente, no seas estúpida, que sea la última vez que pronuncias su nombre-

Antes de marcharse desenfunda su espada haciendo un corte en su pierna derecha-ahhh-five grita agarrándose la herida-Recuérdalo bien five conmigo no se juega-

Agarrando sus cosas bajas hasta el sótano buscando a ceaser. -Pronto regresará law y tu ni nadie podrá evitarlo. – si lo que hace y el conocerte solo fue parte de sus experimentos, aléjate ahora que puedes. –

Disculpen la tardanza solo espero que les guste agradezco de todo corazón sus comentariaos, creo que será todo sobre robin y law ustedes que opinan les gusto.

Veizser que bueno que te aya gustado el capitulo y disculpa si me tardo mucho solo espero no te aburras.

Feliz año 2016 a todos las personas que leen esta historia tambien mando un super abrazo :3


	10. Revelaciones

Hola personas del mundo :3

Aquí nuevamente reportandome con un nuevo capitulo disculpen la demora.

Los personajes no me pertecen son de Eiichiro Oda un gran mangaka.

* * *

-Law pensé que tardarías más, ver tu debilidad me hace sorprenderme-Decía sin mirarle pues tenía su atención en la cámara donde se encontraba Ace- pero es mejor así. Ace no aguantara mucho, su cuerpo se está agotando, pero por fin hemos logrado que saque un poco de fuego, además boa está vulnerable-

Escucharlo decir eso me sorprendió- ¿Cómo sabes eso Caeser? -

Riendo un poco - ¿Acaso no lo sabes baby5 sigue de cerca sus movimientos? Su lavado de cerebro fue hermoso seguro no recuerda nada de cómo fue que nos entregó a koala o a Monet. Hablando de ella necesitamos que quede de frente, para poder activar ese lado psicótico que tanto me gusta de boa, ¿cuándo se presentaran y en dónde? -

-Sera en el anuncio de la unión oficial de Dressrosa y sirenas ambas estarán presentes - Moviendo un poco la cámara -Sabes Monet ha quedado muy bien, pero su cuerpo… está comenzando a irritar mi olfato y es asqueroso-Entiendo Ceaser, me pondré a trabajar inmediatamente después de todo tampoco falta tanto para la presentación-

Quitándose la gabardina negra y su gorra blanca entra en la celda donde se encuentra Monet.

La mira sobre la plancha metálica ya sin vida mal cosida-Ese payaso no sabe medir sus fuerzas mira que romperte los huesos aun en vida, sabes a Robin quería hacerle algo similar pero nunca lo deje de alguna forma la protegía hasta el punto de dejarlo experimentar con mi propio cuerpo. Sé que ella no me recuerda, o a este horrible lugar donde crecimos juntos-

Limpiaba cada parte del cuerpo, lentamente lo levantó llevándolo al trasporte que lo trasladaría hasta aquel teatro -Es una lástima que terminaras así Monet pero no te preocupes seguro robaras cámara justo como siempre soñabas-

:::Boa:::

\- ¿Hermana te sientes bien?, tenemos que llamar a la doctora Kurea estas muy roja-Cerrando la puerta con fuerza de su nuevo cuarto.

-No me molesten que tengo que ir a trabajar y sus tontas conclusiones harán que eme enferme en verdad-Decía molesta con una gota en su cien-Bien hoy veré a Luffy y me tiene que mirar esta vez, que podría usar?, me pregunto si en algún momento se percata de lo que llevo puesto-

Mira su guardarropa la cual lucia lleno, pero aun así no encontró nada que ponerse (según ellas y todas las mujeres del mundo)

-Bueno ya tendré que ir con este vestido rojo amo el color rojo me recuerda tanto a su playera-Oh boa Hancock hoy te vez particularmente hermosa-Decía un Luffy totalment convertido en bishonen mientras sostiene su barbilla provocando en boa un sonrojo.

Con ojos de corazón agarrando su vestido mirando hacia la nada entra su hermana.

-Boa-La mira un poco preocupada. Boa recupera rápido su postura aclarando gargantga.

-Sonia te he dicho que toque la puerta antes de entrar-Molesta coloca el vestido sobre su cama. Pasando cerca de su hermana para comenzar a buscar sus zapatillas.

\- ¿Llegaras muy tarde? Podemos pasar por ti Mery gold tiene que comprar algunas cosas que se necesitan para la nueva casa, estaremos cerca por si gustas.

-No, aún no sé qué tiempo tome esto así que no se molesten, llegare cuando tenga que llegar ahora sal de mi cuarto que tengo que cambiarme-Indicándole la puerta, haciendo señas de salir.

Al cerrar la puerta toma el vestido y se lo pone el cual era uno rojo con negro ajustado de medio paso, manga larga, de la cintura hasta 4 dedos arriba de la rodilla negro con encaje que le llegaba hasta la rodilla escote en forma de corazón. Zapatillas negras cabello suelto un poco de brillo en los labios, delineador en los parpados salió hacia la casa de modas.

Saliendo del taxi tomo su pequeño bolso llegando hasta la entrada, mirado pasar a luffy. Mirando una oportunidad sin previo aviso se agarra del brazo del mismo, el, la mira un poco molesto mas no la quita.

\- "No me lo puedo creer yo actuando como una adolecente muy enamorada, mis mejillas arden, mas su contacto es suave, simplemente no puedo deshacer el agarre, me siento tan feliz"-Se les observa entrar juntos para Luffy es un lio ya que comienzan los murmullos sin embargo para Hancocok simplemente es el cielo

-Si bueno boa creo que hasta aquí llegamos tengo que preparar algunas cosas-Soltando el agarre de boa se aleja buscando a zoro para continuar.

-Buenos días Hancock-san parece que amaneció de muy buen ánimo. -Robin, dime que tanto lo conoces parecen muy cercanos- Tengo tiempo de conocerlo antes de que fuera un reconocido fotógrafo- ¿Y cómo es que se conocieron? -Yo...-

¡Luffy, DEJA DE COMER ¡-Son interrumpidas por sonoro grito, mientras luffy llenaba su boca, Robin solo sonríe.

Boa no podía evitar imaginar a luffy rodeado por todas aquellas modelos llenándolo de infinitos placeres, sufriendo por su imaginación se derrumba con un aura depresiva.

:::Luffy:::

-Vaya que te consigues a raras Luffy, mira que tu nueva novia se ha derrumbado por haya, sabes tal vez solo necesite un poco del amoroso Luffy -Sha cashate zobo- Decía luffy con la boca llena- tomando un gran trago queda satisfecho y listo para continuar.

-Tenemos ya muy poco tiempo así que todos a sus posiciones- Se veía a un Luffy serio observando con detenimiento los movimientos de cada modelo. Uno a uno cada modelo fue pasando Luffy corrigiendo algunos detalles un día agotador para todos ya que conocían aun Luffy bonachón no al estricto y sumamente quisquilloso. Al final del día Zoro salió junto con él, pasaron a tomar algo.

En aquel lugar no había muchas personas se sentaron en una mesa del fondo.

\- ¿Zoro haz averiguado algo más? -No Luffy las pistas aun no me han llevado a nada concreto-Zoro mira a su alrededor notando que las bebidas están por llegar a su mesa cambiando rápidamente la conversación.

-Te digo Luffy que esa modelo esta buenísima-Siii y además esas piernas-La camarera los mira un poco molesta tras darle su orden se retira rápidamente-Sabes por qué shyarly acepto la unión con Dressrosa eso fue muy repentino, ella siempre fue asediada para su unión, Flamingo no es exactamente un diseñador que este a su altura aquí debe haber algo más.

\- Como que Luffy -Recuerdas a la esposa de Sabo, a Koala antes de conocerlo ella trabajaba con Shyarli un día simplemente desapareció, Shyarli fue quien notifico, pero que hay si es ella quien entrega y recibe. Recuerdas que con la contratación de boa de llegamos nuevamente hasta aquí-

\- Claro cómo olvidarlo si se supone que en esa época me alejaría de Robin-Tomando un enorme trago a su bebida.

-Mi hermano quien estuvo involucrado en esa investigación estaba tan cerca de atraparlo o al menos eso parecía y un día también desaprecio, sabes todas las pistas nos han traído der regreso aquí-Ahora era Luffy quien tomaba un gran trago a su bebida.

-Lo se Luffy también recuerdo que fue por Robin que descubrimos que su nombre es Caeser, que tiene una retorcida manera de ver el arte y hacer experimentos humanos. Qué hay de aquel doctor, no recuerdo si te hablé de él, tenía una fijación especial por Robin pude percatarme, pero un día, así como llego se fue- Queriéndose terminar su bebida.

-Zoro crees que tenga algo que ver eso o solo son tus celos-Dando otro trago grande a su bebida-Tal vez, sabes nuca más volví a saber de él.

-Luffy dana-sama-Ante su voz su piel se encrespo nunca pensó que lo encontraría ahí después del interrogatorio al que fue sometido al terminar los ensayos.

-Pero cómo es posible que me hayas mentido, te he estado buscando por un buen rato, pero por fin te he encontrado y mira quienes me ayudaron-Con una sonrisa les dio paso a Nami y a Robin, esta no parecía muy contenta.

-Hola chicos como están podemos sentarnos -No-Contesto Luffy sin dudarlo mientras comía un poco de frituras, Nami lo quedo mirando comenzando a enojarse, por su parte Robin jalo la silla y se sentó, boa no sabía qué hacer.

-Está bien-Ignorando a luffy, invito a boa sentarse junto a él.

-Gracias nami-san-Nami y Robin la quedaron viendo sorprendidas, ella jamás usaba honoríficos ni con Shyarli- De-de nada boa-Decía una Nami confundida tomando asiento.

-No hace frio robin, sin en cambio no vi que te quitaras esa bufanda en todo el día -Sintiendo su bufanda con un sonrojo apenas perceptible.

\- Nami-san la curiosidad mato al gato-Zoro quedo mirando a Robin, con gestos interrogativos, ella volteaba disimuladamente a ver a Nami, su ánimo se fue hasta el suelo al descubrir la causa. Una marca roja era lo que ella quería esconder, mas no dijo nada ya que no era nadie para reclamarle y mucho menos hacerse el celoso.

-Como haz estado Robin-Bien Zoro-san gracias por preguntar tomándose de un trago su bebida restante-Se nota-Nami lo volteo a mirar tratando de leer su expresión.

-Boa espera-Todos voltearon a mirar, Luffy tenía una cuchara en su boca, pero aun así parecía contento, ellas decidieron ordenar.

-Dime Zoro como haz estado desde que regresaron no hemos podido hablar-Claro Nami desde que el cocinero puso el ojo en ti tu eres la que no ha tenido tiempo para hablarnos-Decía Zoro mientras llamaba a la camarera.

-Es cierto eso Nami-san ¿hay algo con Sanji-san? -Un poco roja-No sé, me lo ha pedido, pero aun no le he respondido es un casanova, pero no puedo negar que me gusta.

-Boa estate quieta-Parece que alguien ya consiguió pareja-Al escuchar el comentario boa hiperventila-Zoro no es gracioso además se está haciendo tarde es mejor que las acompañemos.

Al salir del lugar Nami llama a Sanji quien llega hasta el lugar para llevarla a su hogar, Zoro se ofrece llevar a Robin y sin más remedio Luffy lleva a boa.

-Sabes boa me gustaría preguntarte algo mas no sé si sea conveniente-Ante las palabras de Luffy boa comienza a escuchar campanas de boda.

-Si no te importa me gustaría saber si…-Si Luffy si quiero casarme-Mirándolo con ojos de estrellas-El, la mira confundido "casarse"-Queeee, haber espera nadie hablo…Boa-Pero ella se encontraba en un sueño no prestaba la mínima atención a Luffy.

Al sentir su presencia cerca lo abrazo y lo beso, ella con los ojos cerrados el con los ojos abiertos totalmente estático al reaccionar la alejo de él.

-Boa pero que haces apenas si nos conocemos-Ella lo miraba con la vista perdida y las mejillas sumamente rojas. Al despertar de su trance y recordar lo que le dijo.

-Luffy di-discúlpame yo no quiero incomodarte, pero, mira hemos llegado a mi casa nos vemos en la presentación que tengas una excelente noche- Entrando precipitadamente a su hogar deja a un Luffy muy confundido.

-Es una loca muy perseverante…Rayos me robo mi primer beso-Indignado y con otro sentimiento el cual no le tomo importancia marcha a su hogar.

Continuara*

* * *

Holaaa

Enserio disculpen la demora, espero que sepan que es un Bishonen y si no pues son aquellos hermoso chicos que nos hacen suspirar (bueno al menos en mi caso si) pero pertenecen a los animes o mangas casi casi con cara y cuerpo de dioses.

Bueno que les pareció. Pensar que solo lo tenia previsto como un one-shot.

Saludos y no leemos en el próximo capitulo. :3


	11. Rapto

Hola de nuevo aqui reviviendo de entre los muertos.

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Eichiro Oda se usan sin animo de lucro.

Bueno pues a ler, perdon se dice leer :3

* * *

-Estoy tras la puerta, ida en mis pensamientos. -Besarlo fue algo muy hermoso, sentir sus labios sobre los míos-

Agarrándose su cara roja con ambas manos suspira, para sus hermanas ya no era raro no desde hace unas horas que la fueron a buscar y en su lugar encontraron a una adolescente enamorada y muy bien agarrada del brazo del camarógrafo, un joven simpático. -Vas a cenar o ¿sólo te quedarás a fantasear tras la puerta? -

-Pero que estupideces dices Merigold, me voy a dar un baño además ya cené. - Dirigiéndose directo al baño.

Dentro del baño prepara su agua con burbujas y sales aroma fresa, desnudándose entra lentamente al agua, su cuerpo se siente tenso, enreda su cabello en un moño alto. Colocando una toalla como almohada, enjabona su cuello sus brazos y decide hundir todo su cuerpo bajo las burbujas su mente comienza a volar.

-La-La espera ha sido larga Hancock- abriendo los ojos ve, a un Luffy estilo shonen aproximándose a ella acaricia suavemente sus senos, hace un recorrido por su cuello y se coloca entre sus piernas- ¿me has extrañado? -preguntaba Luffy cerca de su oído sentía su miembro duro y ella ardía en pasión, su zona intima gritaba por atención.

-Boa se te olvidó la bata para cuando salgas del agua- sacada de golpe de su pequeña fantasía y a nada de tener un orgasmo por cuenta propia. -Eres una inoportuna Sandersonia largo de aquí déjame disfrutar mi baño. - Te la dejo al lado de la puerta para q puedas tomarla- Saliendo del baño, boa mira el techo.

-Tonto Luffy mira a lo que he llegado a complacerme yo misma y sólo por un pequeño beso. - Olvidando todo sale de la tina para ir a dormir.

:::Luffy:::

-Esa boa si que es persistente, es muy bella ahora que recuerdo su marca es muy pequeña, es igual a la de Nami al menos en el diseño por que en el tamaño la de Nami es como lo de 4. Mi buena amiga nami, se lo modificó después de conocerme.

 **-Señorita baje de ahí por favor es muy riesgos nosotros podemos ayudarla, sabemos lo de Caser a partir de hoy el no tendrá poder sobre usted** -Esas fueron las palabras de mi hermano sabíamos que estábamos cerca ella fue un gran avance logramos desmantelar uno de sus más grandes laboratorios liberando a muchas personas, sin embargo ella no parecía consciente de su alrededor su mirada fija durante los días de interrogación no durmió un solo día sólo estaba parada a la mitad de la celda de vez en cuando una risa psicótica y unos golpes en la reja hizo q le pusiéramos una camisa de fuerza, tardamos mucho para q recupera consciencia cerca de un año le dábamos somníferos para que pudiese dormir o perderíamos a un testigo importante pronto comenzó a hablar primero eran gritos, miradas de pánico golpes por parte de ella si q costo pero cuando pudimos entablar una conversación con ella no podía recordar nada solo el lugar y al payaso.

Ace se sintió frustrado y casi deja el caso entonces nos enteramos de boa por Nami recordaba claramente su cara, entonces sentimos que nos acercábamos más y un día simplemente perdió la memoria y Ace desapareció. Ahora tengo q cuidarlas a ambas se q si lo hago podré llegar a hasta el. Además, se lo prometí a ambas.

Con café en mano prende el televisor cambia los canales sin ver nada realmente, hasta q paso un canal, pareció ver el rostro de Boa, regresándole rápido pudo ver el anuncio del desfile, la imagen de Boa tras esa lencería tan fina, tan erótica, pudo admirarla sin tener que caer en lo profesional así evitar mirar de más. Pudiendo disfrutar sus largas piernas sus voluptuosos senos los cuales deseo agarrar- vaya q si estás buena y mira q me estás dando permiso q peque de pensamiento- sin poder evitarlo se puso duro, el comercial acabo dando fecha y hora de la transmisión. -Faltan sólo dos días para el evento y yo ya no te veo como sólo una modelo más boa, siento q eso me traerá muchos problemas. Apagando el televisor se va a dormir no sin antes pasar el baño para sacar sus impuros pensamientos.

:::Día del evento:::

Preparadas sirenas hoy será un día fabuloso si esto sale excelente habrá vacaciones, todas gritaron de emoción ya que Shyarly sabía muy bien recompensarlas y esa no sería la excepción tras esa noticia su esfuerzo sería dado al 100%.

Boa estaba arreglándose está vez saldría al último. La hora estaba llegando, todos estaba nerviosos las primeras parejas en salir sería Shirahoshi y Cobi ella Lucía un bikini rosa estampado de flores y un bolero de gasa en rosa pastel un sombrero de mimbre con una cinta estampada con flores una trenza de Palma desde la esquina. Cobi llevaba un short hasta la rodilla en rosa pastel con estampados negros unas gafas negras anchas y el cabello despeinado haciendo que varias chicas suspiraran. Así fueron pasando una a una de las parejas.

Tocó el turno de Sanji y Nami eran los penúltimos, nami llevaba un bikini en dos partes azul con estampados de flores por la parte del top y azul marino en el bikini todo cubierto por un pareo que se abrochaba por parte del cuello haciendo un moño tapando muy poco sus senos con una argolla dorada bajo sus senos largo hasta el suelo la parte de la falda haciendo vuelo al caminar. Sanji por su parte llevaba una camisa blanca colgando del lado derecho unos pantalones a la rodilla justos en color azul marino, agarrando la mano de nami le dio una vuelta ella río y el le lanzó un beso en el aire. Todos gritaron de emoción dos vueltas más poses frente a las cámaras y regresaron. Todo quedó en silencio sabían quien saldría en ese momento pues muchas personas estaban allí por ella. Empezó a salir humo las luces comenzaron a disminuir. El piso se abrió de ella salió Boa con un sombrero en forma de arrecife, su traje constaba de un bikini de 2 piezas en color lila con perlas en todo en top perlas en tira adornando su estómago en la espalda cargando un coral rodeándola, el estilo las luces hicieron que el ambiente pareciera bajo el mar una melodía armoniosa.

Boa dio dos pasos y un crujido se escuchó boa detuvo su andar indeciso otro paso otro crujido repentinamente algo callo del cielo cubriendo su cara con sus brazos callo al suelo rompiendo el coral todo quedó en silencio al no sentir nada abrió lentamente sus ojos comenzando a sentir gotas en su rostro al enfocar bien vio una mujer con patas de avestruz y alas enormes que colgaba el cabello verde resaltaba mucho. Soltando sonoro grito fue como todos comenzaron a reaccionar y los gritos de las presentes no se hicieron esperar sus brazos no resistieron más y callo uno sobre boa pegándole con tal fuerza que la dejo K.O Shyarly al reconocer a la modelo grito para que la bajaran, ya que esta estaba colgando del techo. El caos estando en su punto logro ver que auxiliaban a boa así que concentró su atención en Monet.

-Saquen a todos- Los flashes resaltaba si dejar de fotografiar el cuerpo despedazado de una modelo aquella q nunca se presentó oficialmente. Monet le había robado cámara a Boa como siempre fue su sueño. -Monet que te hicieron mi hermosa sirena-. Shyarly abrazaba su tronco sin vida llorando amargamente. Ambulancias llegaron al lugar, policías acordonaron el lugar, Shyarly fue la primera en ser interrogada dio nombre de cada modelo para ser interrogada, pero sorpresa en ese lugar faltaban tres modelos que entre el alboroto desaparecieron.

Shyarly-san aquí nos faltan 3 modelos las cuales no encontramos son: Nami, Robín y Boa las hemos buscado por todo el lugar ¿sabe si ellas salieron? - ¿Salir? ¿Como q no están? ¡búsquenlas! - Shyarly, como que no está Nami si ella te vino a buscar y Boa estaba justo detrás de ti- No se, me concentré en Monet, no sean tontos búsquenlas no pudieron desaparecer- Tanto Sanji como el detective estaban confundidos- recuerdo ver a boa ser atendida por paramédicos por eso me concentré en Monet-

Los detectives y Sanji la miraron asustados -Shyarly los paramédicos acaban de llegar esos que viste no lo eran- le decía Sanji muy pálido y Shyarly estaba igual que el después de lo que escuchó. -Shyarly que está pasando sabes dónde está Hammocok no la encuentro por ningún lado, Zoro esta buscando a Robin parece que tampoco la encuentra es como …. Si alguien se las hubiese llevado… ¡Zoro ¡no está Nami ni Boa recuerda lo que nos dijeron, viene tras Shyarly, pero eso era mentira venían tras Nami y Boa al parecer también se llevaron a Boa.

-Oficial soy el investigador D. Monkey y el Roronoa Zoro déjenos proceder esto es obra de Caser clown un tipo al que le estamos pisando los talones. - Guardando las credenciales marcharon del lugar.

*Continuara

* * *

¿Que le pareció este nuevo capitulo?, espero que llene las expectativas nos leemos pronto excelente día.


End file.
